Open Roads
by whispering nothing
Summary: It had been four years since she'd been back to Tree Hill. But, when Lucas invites her to his engagement party, she knows it's time to return home. Will she be able to hold onto the secret she's been hiding for four years? BL
1. Old Ghosts

**I haven't given up on my other story, but I have been struggling to get the next chapter written. I have the whole thing planned, and I know what I want to do with the whole story, I just can't get the next chapter written. So, if anyone would like to help me with it, feel free to PM me! **

**This is my new story, and it's kind of the complete opposite of my other one. I've been kind of obsessing over wanting to write a story with Brooke having a child in it lately, and I know this has been done a million times, but I really wanted to take a stab at doing it. Everything from seasons 1-4 have happened, except Brooke didn't go to California with Peyton after graduation. Anything else that will be different, will be worked out through the story. **

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. If I did, I'm pretty sure Nathan and Lucas would be shirtless at least once an episode. :) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on a plot that's been used a million times. **

The streets of New York City were crowded, just like any other normal day. But for some reason, that day didn't feel like it was going to be normal for Lucas. He sat back on the bench he was sitting on, and spread his arms out across the top of the backrest. New York City had a variety of different kind of cultures, and on a normal day, Lucas would just sit there to watch them all walk by, wondering if maybe he could see everyone that lived in New York City if he sat there long enough. Sometimes it helped to get inspired with an idea for a novel; sometimes he did it just to be more cultured. But that day, he was there, waiting for his book editor/fiancée. She was late, but she had called to tell him she would be late. And he really didn't mind.

Lindsey, his book editor/fiancée, had been a heaven sent for him. She'd come into his life at the exact moment he had needed her. It was right after the break up he'd had with Peyton, and right at the beginning of starting his new life. One that he was more than glad to share with her. She helped to get his first book published, and during that process, the two accidently fell in love with each other. And it was a simple love. There was no need for grand gestures, or extravagant offerings. It was just the two of them, happily, and contently, in love. They didn't have to live up to the expectations of having to be the soul mate for the other, because they were just simply in love with each other, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives that way.

His cell phone chirped through the material of his jeans pocket, and he reached in to fish it out. The screen read 'Lindsey', and subconsciously, he let a smile slip onto his lips. He pressed the green button before placing the phone onto his ear.

"You better be on your way," he greeted her.

"Lucas, I am so sorry," she spoke on the other end. "I've been tied up in another meeting. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get there. Why don't you just get us some take out and I'll meet you at my apartment?"

"I guess that's possible," he sighed, even though he wasn't that upset. "Although, I might have to visit my other fiancée, you know, the one that actually has time to spend with me," he joked.

"Ha ha, Lucas, you're so funny." Even though Lucas couldn't see her face, he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. "Not all of us can write beautiful books, and not have to work the other nine months out of the year."

"Okay, got me with that one," he laughed. "I'll pick something up for us, then, and I'll see you at your apartment."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

He pressed the end button on his phone, and then slipped it back into his pants pocket. Just as he was looking up, he saw a flash of someone he used to know. Or, at least, someone who looked a lot like someone he used to know. Out of curiosity, he stood and went towards the brunette he was once acquainted with. Her back was towards him, but he would know Brooke Davis anywhere. He lifted his hand to tap her shoulder, but she turned around before he could touch her. His eyes lit up when he saw it was really her; while her jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"Brooke Davis," he spoke through his smile. "It's been years," he pulled her into a hug. When he pulled back, he held her at arm's length, trying to get a good look of the girl he'd once been deeply in love with. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you? Still beautiful as ever, but of course, I knew that since your pictures are constantly on the covers of magazines. How have you been?"

"Good," she nodded her head, but she still looked tense, like she wasn't supposed to be seeing him. "And-and, you?" Brooke's mind was in a whirl, and it was getting harder to formulate complete thoughts. Was this really Lucas Scott standing in front of her? She hadn't seen him for a long time, four years to be exact, and she never thought she would ever see him again.

"I've been good, better than good," he beamed. "I can't believe it's been four years since we've talked or anything. You just disappeared after graduation."

"Obviously, I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here," she tried to joke, even though she could hardly breathe. She needed to get away from him, and very fast. "Look, Luke, it's nice seeing you again, but I'm really busy. We should get together and catch up sometime."

"Yeah, we should," he nodded his head. He was still holding onto her, otherwise she would have sprinted off before he got the chance to ask for her number, or her address or something. "What's your number?" Too late.

"I don't have any paper or a pen," she frowned, feigning disappointment. "I'm sorry to be such a jerk, Lucas, but I really have to go, I-"

"Mommy!" Came the shout that she wanted so much to hide from Lucas.

Lucas ignored the shout, because he'd never known Brooke to be a mommy, but she turned her head to the side to see her pride and joy running towards her. She smiled nervously at Lucas, and then turned towards her son.

"What's the matter, baby?" She bent down to his level.

Lucas stood back; shocked Brooke Davis was a mom. He thought, with her being as famous as she was, something like this would have been brought out into the open. He didn't even know she was married, or dating anyone for that matter. He wondered what else was different with Brooke Davis.

"That clown guy took my money but never gave me a balloon," he pouted. "He said I shouldn't have let the first one go, otherwise I would have had a balloon. But it wasn't my fault the balloon drifted into the air, mommy, really. It just slipped from my hand." As the little boy finished his explanation, he looked up towards Lucas, and gave him a puzzled look.

Brooke wanted to introduce her son to Lucas, but somehow the words got caught in her throat, and wouldn't come out.

"I'm Lucas," he spoke up, kneeling down in front of the kid. "I'm a friend of your mommy's, we went to high school together."

"I'm Aiden. She's my mommy and I've known her my whole life."

"Have you now?" Lucas chuckled. The kid was cute, to say the least, with piercing blue eyes, and shaggy golden brown hair. Lucas thought he looked similar to Jaimie, his nephew, but that had to be just a coincidence, right?

"Mmmmhmmm, and she's a good mommy, too."

"How old are you?" Lucas questioned. Aiden's blue eyes looked a little too familiar for him, and he was about the age where it was possible that the little boy could be his. But, Brooke would have told him if he had his child, right? It wasn't like they parted on bad terms or anything, so she would have no real reason to keep this little bit of information from him.

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what was playing out right in front of her. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Yeah, that was it, it couldn't have been happening in real life.

"I'm four," Aiden told Lucas, confirming all of the suspicions Lucas was thinking.

Lucas looked towards Brooke, who was now wearing a very guilty look on her face. Had she really hid his own son from him? No, that couldn't be possible. And for some reason, the thought that Lucas had about this not being a normal day crept back through him, only confirming his thoughts from earlier. He couldn't really be a dad and not know about it, right? Brooke did look awfully guilty, though.

"Lucas," Brooke began, fully intending on explaining everything.

"My daddy says for my next birthday I'm going to get a bike."

The two tense adults standing in front of the child released the breath they'd both been holding.

"That sounds pretty cool," Lucas smiled, being able to breath again. "Why don't you talk your mommy into letting me take you both for some ice cream?"

"No, Lucas, we can't, really," Brooke began, shaking her head. That was a close enough call without having to face more of them for the next however knows long.

"Really, Brooke, I'd like to catch up with you, and get to know your son, Aiden," Lucas pressed, straightening back up.

"Mommy, please," Aiden begged, never one to let an offer for ice cream go.

"No, honey, mommy has to get back to work. Lucas, I'm sorry, but right now is just too busy. Why don't you give me your number, and I'll call you sometime and we can catch up."

"Mommy, I want ice cream," Aiden whined.

"Aiden wants ice cream," Lucas wasn't backing down.

"You told me you owed me one when you accidently locked me in the house, remember?" Brooke blushed at the boy's comment. So she got a bit rushed sometimes, that didn't mean she was a horrible mom, right?

"It's just some ice cream," Lucas pointed out. "Besides, don't you own your company? That should mean you get to pick your hours."

"You're so not helping, Lucas."

"Yes he is!" Aiden shouted. "He's on my side!"

"Ugh, fine, but we can't stay for long."

"I can't believe you're a mom, Brooke Davis," Lucas smiled at her. Aiden had managed to talk his mother into letting him play in McDonalds playland for a while, leaving her alone with Lucas.

"I said that for the first three years," she chuckled, "now I'm getting the hang of it."

"It looks good on you." It was almost hard for Lucas to admit that, because at some point during high school, he always imagined Brooke having his child, not someone else's.

"Thank-you," she took a bite of her ice cream. "I read your book, Lucas, it was great."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence while the two former lovers tried to think of something to say. It was unlike Brooke to feel awkward, or have a hard time trying to find something to say, but Lucas had always been able to pull out all of her different sides.

"What happened after graduation," Lucas let his curiosity get the best of him.

"I just had to get away," she shrugged.

"From what?"

"Everything. I started feeling all of this pressure to be an adult, and start my life, and it just got overwhelming, so I went away for awhile."

"I always asked Haley if she'd heard from you, but all she would say is that you were okay, or doing good. I didn't even know you had a kid, Brooke. Does anybody?"

"Yeah, Haley knows. So does Peyton."

"Oh."

"Whatever happened between you two?"

"Peyton and I?"

"Yeah."

"We just grew apart, I guess. Nothing big happened. We were living on different sides of the country, and when it got to the point where I just didn't miss her anymore, I knew it was over."

"Was it hard?"

"A little bit, but not as bad as I thought it would be." He wanted to add that it took longer for him to get over her, than Peyton, but he didn't think it was appropriate.

"So, who's the little man's dad?"

"You don't know him."

"Are you married?"

"No." She didn't want lie to him. She couldn't lie to him. So she prayed he quit asking questions about Aiden's father.

"Have you ever thought about going back to Tree Hill?"

"Millions of times."

"Why haven't you?"

"It's just never been the right time. What about you? What are you doing in New York?"

"My fiancée lives her. She's also my book editor."

"Oh, congratulations, Lucas, Haley never told me you were engaged."

"It's only been about two weeks now. We're going back to Tree Hill this weekend for the engagement party, you should come, and bring Aiden."

"I don't know if that's possible. With work and everything."

"You really should, Brooke Davis. I think Tree Hill probably misses you as much as you miss it."

"I don't know about that." Lucas' phone beeped, signaling her had a text message. He took it out, and read it before smiling apologetically at Brooke.

"It's been really nice catching up with you, Brooke, but I've got to get going. I'm supposed to be picking up take out for Lindsey and me. But, give me your number and I'll call you sometime so we can do this again. And I will be expecting you in Tree Hill."

Brooke rolled her eyes, but called out the numbers to her cell as he punched them into his phone. After everything was saved, and Lucas said bye to Brooke and Aiden, she was left to sit there by herself, and collect her thoughts. Had Lucas Scott really just come back into her life? That was something she really didn't see coming.

"Mommy," Aiden came up to her side.

"Yes, baby."

"Who was that man?"

"Somebody I used to know," she told him, and then thought. _And your dad._


	2. Dread

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them! **

Brooke kicked her shoes off, as Aiden ran in front of her up to his room. It had been a rough day for her, and now all she wanted to do was relax a little, and forget about her life in Tree Hill. What were the odds that Lucas would actually call her? She rubbed her temples where a pounding headache was forming from thinking too much. She needed to talk to someone. So, she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Haley's number. While the phone rang, she went towards the drawer she kept her stash of cigarettes. It was a habit she picked up after Aiden was born to help her get rid of some of the stress she was feeling. It was very rare that she did smoke, but now was one of those times.

"Hello, Brooke," Haley greeted her. There was a loud noise, and then some shuffling in the background. "Jamie, go upstairs to your room and play," she spoke away from the phone.

"Hi Haley," Brooke walked out onto her balcony to light up. She, of course, couldn't smoke in the house, not with Aiden living there. "How are you?"

"Stressed out," she laughed. "How are you, you sound kind of upset or something."

"Well, you'll never guess who I saw today," she drew in a big puff on her cigarette and held it while she waited for Haley to respond.

"I could play the guessing game, but that would just be pointless, and I really can't think of anyone you would see that you haven't in a long time."

"Lucas."

"Oh yeah."

There was silence for a few moments before Haley spoke again. "I'm sorry, I should have told you he would be in New York for awhile, but I figured there was so many people there you would never see him."

"He invited me to his engagement party."

"Good you should come. I'd really like to see you, and I know all of us would like to get to know little Aiden."

"I don't know, Hales. It's just been so long since I've been there, I don't know if I can go back."

"Why? It's for Lucas, Brooke. You guys were friends when you left, what's the difference now?"

"There is no difference," Brooke lied. She'd never told anyone that Lucas was Aiden's dad. Only that she'd had a one-night stand once, and Aiden was the product of it. And she didn't care that his father wasn't there, because she would be all that he needs.

"So, just come back, Brooke. Please. You haven't even seen Jaimie since he was a baby. And I've never even seen Aiden." And there was a reason why Brooke had never sent pictures of her son to anyone. Because his looks came from his father, and he looked a lot like his cousin.

"Maybe, Hales."

"You're not upset that he's engaged are you? I mean, I know you dated him once, but that was a long time ago, and you were fine when Peyton was dating him. So, you're cool with it, right?"

"Oh yeah, I am fine with it. That's not why I wouldn't come back. I just don't want to get to Tree Hill, and not want to come back to New York."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Aiden came bursting onto the balcany. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Brooke put her cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Haley, I have to go. Cam just got here and Aiden is making my ears bleed."

"Okay, I love you, Brooke. And please, really please, just think about coming back."

"I will, and I love you, too."

She walked back in form the balcony. Her boyfriend of two years, Cam, was carrying a few boxes of take out in for them. "I figured we'd skip cooking tonight, and just get to the eating part," he smiled. And for the first time that day, Brooke relaxed. Because it seemed like no matter what was going on in her life, just seeing Cam's smile, calmed her down.

"Good idea," she smiled back, grabbing some boxes from him.

"Cam, did you get me food?" Aiden asked, pulling on his pant legs.

"Of course I did, little man."

Brooke watched her boyfriend interact with her child. It never ceased to maze her how good Cam was with Aiden. He'd been there for the last two years of his life, and it was if he had been there for his whole life. Aiden had immediately taken to him. And as much as he could, Cam had taken the place has Aiden's father. The little boy never called him dad when he was talking to him, but he always did when he talking to Brooke.

"Mommy and me got ice cream today," Aiden told Cam as they sat around the dinner table eating. "And I met a friend of hers from when she was in high school, and then I got to play at the playplace in McDonalds."

"Sounds like you had fun today," Cam smiled at the boy. "What friend did you see today," he turned towards Brooke.

"Um, just as old friend from high school," she shrugged. Brooke had never told Cam who Aiden's father was, and was afraid if she told him what her friend's name was, he'd be able to put it together. "He invited us to his engagement party this weekend."

"Where at?"

"Tree Hill."

Brooke had never really even told him about her life in Tree Hill. Just that that was where she was from, and that that's where some of her friends were still.

"Are we going to go?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it would be nice to see the place where you grew up," he gave her a genuine smile. "And meet some of your friends."

"It would be nice to see Haley, Nathan, and Jaimie again," Brooke spoke more to herself. "I just don't know. You don't know what Tree Hill is like, because I can almost guarantee you that if we go, you're going to want to stay there. And I don't know if I'm ready to be sucked back into it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas pulled Lindsey into his chest. After eating dinner, the two had settled onto the couch to watch a movie. During dinner, he had told Lindsey about seeing Brooke, and inviting her to their engagement party. She agreed that it would be nice to meet her, even though she would be a bit intimidated to meet the ex-girlfriend that was now a fashion icon, and arguably the most beautiful woman in the world. He had also old her about the son she had, and how weird it was he didn't even know she'd been pregnant.

His cell phone chirped, and Lucas immediately answered it. It was Haley.

"Hi, Haley." And even though he was in the middle of watching a movie, he still wanted to talk to her about what happened that day. He pulled himself from the couch, and went into another room so he wouldn't disturb Lindsey.

"So, I hear you saw Brooke today."

"She already told you?"

"Yeah. She's thinking about coming to your engagement party."

"You don't think it was wrong of me to invite her, do you? I know we dated, but that was a long time ago."

"No, she was fine with that. For some reason, she just doesn't want to come back to Tree Hill. I guess she's afraid she won't want to leave."

"Why didn't you ever tell me she had a kid?"

"I don't know. It was her news to tell, and she always told me to keep it to myself. I don't know why she didn't want it known. I haven't ever even seen him, in person or a picture."

"Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Yeah, it is. But, I love Brooke, and I would never question her intentions. I always thought it was because of the whole fashion icon thing, and not waning her son bothered."

"That makes sense," he pondered for a moment. "He looks like Jaimie in a way."

"He does?"

"Yeah, so much so that I was questioning the paternity for a moment. But, then he called someone else daddy."

"Oh," Haley went silent on the other end.

"Who is the father, anyway?"

"I don't know, she's never told me for sure. Just that it was a one night stand, and that he didn't want anything to do with Aiden."

"Then who would Aiden be calling daddy?"

"She's been with this guy Cam for two years now, and I think Aiden really likes him."

Lucas started thinking again. If Aiden didn't know his real dad, then was it still possible that Lucas could be his father? No, because there was no way that Brooke would keep something like that from him. But, he couldn't help but think about that last time they slept together, and how ashamed she'd been, and how guilty he had felt. They'd never told anyone about it, and he pushed it so far back in his head, that he'd forgotten all about it, until now. He wanted to ask Haley if maybe she thought it could be possible he was the dad. That maybe Brooke had slipped up in the passed four years, but a part of him just didn't want to know. Ignorance was bliss, right? Besides, he couldn't have been such a horrible person that she would keep something like this from him. Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke held her cell phone against her chest. Aiden and Cam had gone to bed awhile ago, leaving her by herself to stew in her thoughts. It had just occurred to her that she didn't know if Peyton knew that Lucas was getting married. And even though Lucas had moved on, Brooke was sure that Peyton was still hung up on the broody, blue-eyed blond. She wanted to call and tell her, but she didn't know if she wanted to be the bearer of bad news. And, as if the Gods were reading her thoughts, her cell phone rang, and it was Peyton.

"What the hell, Brooke, I've been trying to call you all night."

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy."

"That's okay. I didn't really want anything, I was just bored out of my mind. How was your day?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I saw Lucas today."

"You did," Peyton's voice took on a glossed over tone, and Brooke knew her best friend was thinking about him deeper than she should be.

"Yeah, he took me and Aiden out for ice cream."

"That's nice. How did he look? Did he say anything about me?"

"Um, kind of in passing." Brooke didn't have the heart to tell they talked about how he had gotten over her. "And he looked good, almost the same as in high school, just with more stubble, and his head in shaved."

"What's he doing in New York?"

"Peyton, have you talked to Haley at all?"

"Not in a while, no."

"Did you know Lucas was dating someone else?"

After a pause, Peyton said, "no," and it was so low Brooke almost didn't hear her. "Is he living in New York with her?"

"No." Brooke tried to find the right way to tell her about the engagement, and the party, but nothing sounded right, so she just needed to be blunt. "He's engaged Peyton, and he invited me to the party this weekend."

There was silence on the other end, for so long that Brooke had to ask if Peyton was still there.

"Tell me what you're thinking P. Sawyer."

"I don't know."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Yes," Peyton's demeanor changed, and she was now being forceful. "Yes, you should go, and I should go. I have to go back. I have to try one more time, because if I don't then I'll always wonder what if."

"What are you talking about, Peyton? Try what?"

"I have to try one more time with Lucas. If I don't, I'll always regret it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Peyton, he seemed really happy."

"I have to do this, Brooke. Are you going this weekend?"

"Well, I was thinking about-"

"Good, I'll see you there this weekend."

"Peyton, this is a really bad idea. I don't think you should do this."

"I have to. I'll order my plane ticket tonight, you should do the same."

"Peyton, no-

"Bye, B. Davis."

Peyton hung up before Brooke could object anymore. Brooke had a dreadful feeling in her stomach. Now she had no choice but to go back to Tree Hill and make sure her best friend doesn't do something drastic and stupid. This was going to be a horrible weekend, and she really just didn't want to do it.


	3. Tree Hill Life Story

**Thank-you for the reviews again! You guys are amazing! **

**Sorry, but I got kind of carried away with this chapter. But, I wanted you guys to get an understanding of Brooke relationship with Aiden, and Cam. And I hope I did the whole Tree Hill life story some justice, even though it is kind of rushed. Anyway, I'm kind of curious what you think of Cam after this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"Aiden, have you packed your things," Brooke yelled from her room to his. She had book an early flight from New York to Tree Hill. She needed to get there before Peyton did, so she could warn Haley about Peyton's intentions. She wasn't sure where Haley stood with Lucas' fiancée, but she was sure Haley would want to know about Peyton's plan to sabotage. And then maybe Haley could warn Lucas about all of it. There was no way she was betraying Peyton by warning Lucas, and she wasn't even sure if she had that right anymore.

"Yes, mommy!" He called back.

She finished packing her things quickly, knowing she had to check Aiden's things before they left. She was sure she was going to find a bunch of toys, no clothes, and his blankie. And she was right. After re-packing his stuff, she lugged both bags towards the door. Cam would be home soon to take them to the airport. He couldn't get out of work on such short notice, so he would be joining them on Saturday before the party.

"Mommy, my middle name is the same as your friend's name," Aiden randomly spoke, as they waited for Cam to arrive.

"Yes it is," Brooke nodded, wondering why out of nowhere he had thought of that. Oh god, was she going to have to have him lie about his name? "Tell me your full name, Aiden."

"Aiden Lucas Scott-Davis." Brooke laughed nervously. Why did her child have to be so smart? She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She loved having a smart child.

"Aiden, listen baby, mommy needs you to drop a couple names from your full name, okay," Brooke bent to his level, hoping he would understand.

"Why mommy?"

Why had she been so adamant about naming her child after Lucas, and also using his last name? And how does she make her child lie about it? She was supposed to be teaching him that lying was a bad thing.

"Because some people might get mad at mommy if they knew your full name."

"Why?"

"They just would. Listen, if someone asks, just tell them your name is Aiden Davis, okay?"

"Is that lying, mommy?"

"No, honey, it's just dropping two names from your full name."

"Are you afraid of Lucas finding out my middle name is the same as his?" God, how did this kid get so smart? And what was it about these Scott's and being able to read her like a book? Brooke didn't answer, because she wasn't sure how. "It's okay, mommy, you can just explain it to me when I am older."

"When did you get to be so smart, kid?" Brooke kissed the top of his head.

"I think when I was two," he said seriously, and Brooke laughed. "Mommy, I liked Lucas."

"You barely spent any time with him," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was nice and bought me ice cream."

"So you only like him because he bought you ice cream?"

"No, I said he was nice, too."

"What about Cam?"

"I like Cam, too. But I like you the best, mommy."

"I like you the best, too, baby." Brooke pulled him into her chest and squeezed. "Now, can you tell mommy what your full name is?"

"Aiden Lucas Scott-Davis," he answered in a 'duh' tone. "You named me mommy, you should know."

Brooke laughed, "I mean the name for this weekend."

"Aiden Davis"

"Are you going to be a good boy for mommy on the plane?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to sit in my seat like a good little boy, and read through my books." He couldn't exactly read yet, but he had tons of children's books he loved to look through. That was something he got from both Lucas and Brooke. Lucas loved books, and Brooke loved to look through books.

"Good."

"But you said if I was good then I can have ice cream when we get to Leaf Hill."

"Tree Hill, baby, and yes, if you're good, you can have ice cream when we get to Tree Hill."

"Are we going to see Lucas?"

"You really like Lucas, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe he can buy me ice cream again."

She should have known Aiden would immediately take to his real father. She didn't expect it, because she hoped he would never meet him. It also made her feel the full amount of guilt she'd held for all of these years. Lucas had never done anything so horrible to her that he didn't deserve to know he had a son. She was a horrible person.

Luckily, Cam showed up, and took her mind off the guilt. He loaded the bags into the car, while Brooke loaded Aiden in.

"What are you going to do without us for two days," Brooke turned towards Cam as they drove down the crowded interstate.

"Party, hard," he laughed, as he set his hand onto her thigh. Brooke smirked back at him. "No, I'll be missing you guys a lot."

"We'll miss you, too."

"I don't know why you couldn't wait until Saturday with me."

"I just want to get there, and get all of the awkwardness out of the way before the party. It has been four years since I've been there."

"I suppose that is true. Do you think your friends will like me?"

"Of course they will, Cam, they'll love you. Just like I do."

"Should I be nervous?"

"About what?"

"About meeting all of your friends. About letting you go back to the place that holds all of your exes."

Brooke laughed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Not really, because you've never told me about your exes. Anything I should know before I get there?"

Brooke bit her lip, contemplating on telling him about her past, and more importantly about Lucas. The Lucas one especially, since it was bound to come out at some point over the weekend.

"Okay, there is one you should know. The guy's engagement party we're going to, I did date during high school. But, it was only during high school, and he ended up being with Peyton in the end."

"Peyton, your best friend?"

Brooke looked into the back seat, and she was glad to see that Aiden had fallen asleep. If he heard any of this story, he was bound to repeat it, and probably get some of the facts wrong.

"Yes, my best friend."

"Why, Brooke Davis, your life was a bit more interesting than you've ever let on."

"Well, it was a long time ago, and it's all forgotten. I've forgiven both of them, and now I have you and I couldn't be more happy."

"But your best friend ended up dating your ex. That's pretty shady."

"He also cheated on me with her."

"What?!"

"Twice, actually. Although, I guess the second time doesn't count because she had been shot and thought she was bleeding to death."

"Wait, what? Shot?"

"Yeah, in the school shooting."

"You have really been holding out on me. School shooting?"

"Wow, I don't think our car ride is long enough to get into that story."

Cam looked around at the traffic that was close to a dead stop, and laughed. "I think you'll find we have a lot longer than you think."

"I can't believe I've never told you about this. Are you sure I have, and you just forgot."

"I think I would remember something like a school shooting, or your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend."

"Okay, lets start with Naley."

"Naley?"

"If you're going to interrupt, then I'm not going to tell you he story."

"Okay, sorry."

"Nathan plus Haley, equals Naley," she let out a loud breath. "Anyway, they got married in high school. Our junior year. Haley was Lucas' best friend, and Nathan was Lucas' brother."

"Lucas? As in Aiden's middle name?"

"Yes, but by pure coincidence." She hated lying to him, but it was the only thing she would ever lie to him about. "So, Nathan and Lucas hated each other growing up, mainly because their dad neglected to treat Lucas like he was actually his son. Nathan got with Haley at first to screw with Lucas. And then ended up falling in love with Haley. That's their story. Except that Haley went off on tour with Chris Keller, and they almost got divorced, but then they got back together, and she had a baby with him on graduation day."

"That's kind of you."

"That's Naley, quit interrupting."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Peyton liked Lucas, but she wouldn't admit it. Lucas tried to get her to commit, she freaked, so then I tried with Lucas. We were together for a bit, and then they ended up making out. Then he broke up with me after his car accident because he loved Peyton."

"He broke up with you?"

"I didn't know about the cheating then."

"I don't think I like this Lucas guy."

"He's a good guy, who's made a lot of mistakes."

"You said twice, how did it happen again?"

"Lucas liked me after a lot of drama went down, and I dated this stupid boy named Felix, who spray painted dyke on Peyton's locker. I broke up with him after I found out. It was actually his sister who was the lesbian, which was totally cool with me. Anyways, my parents became broke, and I moved in with Karen and Lucas, into Lucas' old room, because he moved out to live with his dad. Karen treated me like a real daughter, which was the first time in my life that I've ever felt like I had a real mom. You'll meet Karen, she's great. Fast forward to the end of junior year, and I am leaving for California for the summer, where my parents are. As the taxi is waiting for me, Lucas decides to tell me that he wants to be with me. There's a whole summer of apart, and then some non-exclusive dating, culminating on me sleeping with Chris Keller, and him walking in and finding us. Anyway, he forgives me, and we get back together."

Your life could be made into a TV show."

"Don't remind me, and you're interrupting again."

"Sorry."

"So, we're together, and then there's the school shooting. I ran out, thinking Peyton was behind me, and she wasn't. Lucas and Nathan run in to try to save Haley and Peyton. Lucas finds Peyton in the library, where she kisses him and tells him she loves him because she thinks she's dying."

"Bogus."

"And then Lucas carries her out of the school, while Dan, Lucas' dad, kills his brother, and Lucas' soon to be adoptive father."

"Kills him? What the hell?"

"I know, right? Anyway. I never find out about the kiss until Naley's wedding renewal. But, before that, Peyton told me about her still feelings for Lucas. And when I tell Lucas to avoid Peyton, he lets the kiss slip."

"Please tell me you didn't forgive him again."

"No, not really. I was never really mad about the kiss. Because I believed it meant nothing to Lucas. But, I also believed it meant everything to Peyton."

"So what happened?"

"I broke up with him."

"And they got together?"

"Not for a while after that, but yeah."

"Any other exes?"

"Yeah, Chase. But I'm sure he's long gone by now."

"Chase?"

"Yeah, he was a clean teen."

"Huh?"

"Oh, and I slept with Nathan once, but that was long before any of that other crap happened."

"I feel like I've just watched the most dramatic soap opera in the world."

"Do you now realize why I don't want to go back there?"

"Not really."

"And now, to top things off, Peyton is heading back to Tree Hill to get mher man back."

"What?"

"Lucas and Peyton drifted apart after high school, and now he's engaged to Lindsey. He's the one getting married."

"Right, I figured that out."

"Peyton has always believed that Lucas was her destiny or some shit, and now she's going back to Tree Hill to sabotage an engagement."

"She doesn't stop at anything."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you all of this stuff about her."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think she's a bad person."

"She's not exactly a great person, though, is she?"

"I think she is. Just a bit misguided."

"She won't try anything with me, will she?"

"Oh god, I hope not."

"Is Aiden from someone in Tree Hill?"

She was dreading this question. But, she was justified in lying, right? Because no one can find out about his real father. She can't have the truth out in the open. "No," she said, simply.

"No mysterious paternities?"

"No," Brooke laughed, nervously. If he only knew. "No more love triangles from hell, no more school shootings, just one jealous blond, trying to win back the heart of a brooding blond."

"Brooding blond?"

"Yeah, Lucas."

"Can I punch him when I see him?"

"Why?"

"What guy in their right mind would cheat on you? He deserves to be hit for being so stupid."

"Just play nice, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Cam."

"Why?"

"Because even though I've just told me my whole crazy Tree Hill life story in a nutshell, you're not freaking out and throwing me out of your car."

"Brooke Davis, I'm in love with you already. Nothing you can do can make me get rid of you anymore. I'm stuck with you no matter what."

"Oh, thanks, Cammie."

"Except if you call me that again."

Finally, they pulled into the airport. Brooke carried the sleeping Aiden on her shoulder, while Cam carried their bags to check in. They kissed good-bye, and then Brooke was left alone, to sit and nervously wait for her flight.


	4. Not In The House

**Sorry it took a couple of days to update! I'm loving the reviews guys! Thanks SO MUCH! They really are awesome! **

**This chapter isn't very long, but I think you'll enjoy it. Brooke will be in Tree Hill in the next chapter, and there will be some Lucas/Aiden time. Which I am very excited! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

"You know, you're lucky you're my fiancé, otherwise I would be riding you to finish that second book of yours," Lindsey teased, setting herself down onto Lucas' lap. She kissed the tip of Lucas' nose, before he could respond.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, sarcastically, "I am so lucky I am going to marry my book editor. Because, instead of just having to deal with you on the phone, I get to hear it while I am at home, at all hours of the day," he joked.

Lindsey smiled, while he kissed her, and then turned serious. "Lucas, you know I love you, and I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to, but they're pressuring me to get you to finish it."

"I am trying, Linz, I promise I am," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that, whenever I start something, it turns out to be crap, so I have to delete it all."

"I know you are," she sighed, standing up. "But, how do I tell the boss that? He's trying really hard, but sorry, I'd much rather have him focusing on our wedding?"

"I can't wait to marry you," Lucas changed the subject. He had hoped going to New York would help to get his creative juices flowing, but nothing so far had inspired him. The night he had met up with Brooke on accident, he had a little progress, managing to knock out a complete outline for a story, but now that he had to sit down and write it, he was once again struggling.

Luckily, Lucas' hone started ringing, further solidifying the end of the conversation.

"Hello, Hales," he spoke into the phone.

"Lucas, I need a favor," she spoke.

"What's that?"

"Nathan and I are going to pick up Brooke from the airport, and I was wondering if you could keep Jaimie for a bit."

"Of course I can," he smiled, grateful to spend time with his nephew. "But, I didn't know Brooke was even coming. How come she's coming in so soon?"

"I don't know, and it's not really that soon. You're party is just two days from now. I'm just glad she's decided to come."

"Me too."

"We'll be there in about an hour to drop Jaimie off."

"Okay, see you then."

"What did Haley want?" Lindsey asked, as Lucas set the phone down.

"I'm going to watch Jaime while they go to get Brooke."

"Cool," she faked a smile, and then stood with a thoughtful look on her face. "Should I be worried about your beautiful ex-girlfriend coming into town?"

"She's coming for our engagement party, Linz. No, you shouldn't be worried." He assured her, but she didn't look convinced. He stood up, and grabbed her hands. "Look, Brooke and I were a very long time ago. And in high school. We've both gotten past it, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, satisfied wit his answer. He brushed his lips against hers.

Lucas couldn't help but think that Brooke shouldn't be the ex she should be worried about. Not that she should be worried about any of his exes, because Lindsey was who he wanted to be with. He just wasn't sure how Peyton would respond once she found out about his engagement.

"I know I've said this before," Lindsey said as she pulled back from Lucas' kiss, "but it is kind of intimidating that you've dated Brooke Davis, fashion icon before. I mean, even I have bought some of her clothes before. And she's absolutely gorgeous."

"Why don't you just think about how much I love and want to be with you, instead of how beautiful Brooke is?" He snuggled his nose into her neck.

"See, even you can admit she's beautiful."

Lucas tried to muffle a laugh, but it came out anyway. He pulled back to look into her eyes, an amused expression on his face. "Lindsey, if I told you Brooke was ugly, would you believe me?"

"Well, no."

"There you go. Brooke Davis is beautiful, inside and out, but like I said, she was a long time ago, and I love you now."

There was a knock on the door, and Lucas sighed in relief. Lindsey had never been jealous before, but ever since his meeting with Brooke, and him telling her about it, she'd been very nervous. At one point in time, he did love Brooke, _a lot_, but that was a long time ago. And he loved Lindsey now.

"Hey buddy," Lucas rubbed Jaimie's head as he opened the door for the boy to come in.

"Hi uncle Luke," the little man greeted him. "Mom says I have to spend a couple hours with you while she goes to get Brooke. I think I am old enough to go with them, though."

"James, I told you. You're staying here because there wasn't going to be enough room in the car with the luggage and stuff," Haley said, sternly.

"You don't want to hang out with your uncle Lucas?" Lucas feigned being hurt. "I guess I will just have to play Madden '07 by myself then."

"I'll be back in a little bit," Haley interjected.

"You mean you're going to get beat at Madden '07 by ME!" Jaimie shouted, running to the living room. Lucas chuckled.

"See ya, Hales," Lucas waved to her. "Are you brining Brooke here once you get her?"

"Well, I will have to pick up Jaimie, won't I?"

"Good, I want her to meet Lindsey."

Haley smiled, and started to shut the door behind her, but then suddenly opened it. "Oh, and Lucas, don't give Jaimie a bunch of candy. I swear, if I come back and he's on a sugar high again, I'm going to tell Lindsey you wet the bed until you were twelve."

"That's harsh, Hales," Lucas chortled. "Really, that's a secret between me and you, I never thought I'd hear the day you threatened to use it against me."

"Don't mess with me, Lucas," Haley pointed at him, and then laughed. "I know a lot of dirt, that I can use on you."

"Keep threatening me, and Jaimie's going to go home with a tattoo and a nose piercing."

"Oh, you wouldn't."

"I would, and I can."

The two started laughing, and then Haley left. Lucas would never do any of that stuff to Jaimie, but it was fun to tease Haley. He did one time send him home on a sugar high, but he had heard enough about it from Haley to never do it again. Plus, she called him every ten minutes that night to tell him how much trouble he was in. And then the next day, Nathan snuck into his house and toilet papered the inside to get revenge. That was a hard mess to clean up, especially since he put shaving cream on every handle he had in the house. Of course, Lucas retaliated by turning all of their furniture upside down, and putting all of their underwear in the freezer, after getting it wet. Now, he was just waiting for them to get him back.

Jaimie was already setting up the Madden game when Lucas got to the living room. Lindsey was trying to help him, but, and Lucas loved her for this, she just didn't know what she was doing. Instead of going to help them, Lucas snuck into the kitchen, and pulled out a plastic squirt gun form his stash in the drawer, and filled it with water. Silently, he made his way back to the living room, and hid behind a sofa. Before either of the two could notice him, he started shooting streams of water at them, soaking their backs.

"What the," Lindsey said, confused as to why she was getting what. When she turned around to look, Lucas shot her square in the face.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jaimie shouted, after getting hit with a beam of water.

"Lucas," Lindsey shouted. "Not in the house!"

"What?" Lucas stood, innocently putting his hands out, even though the water gun was dangling from his finger.

"You got me all wet," Jaimie exclaimed. He shot out of the living room, towards the kitchen, while Lucas shot at him the whole time. Once he left the room, Lucas took aim at Lindsey.

"Lucas, please, not in the house, you're going to soak everything," Lindsey pleaded.

"It's cold outside," Lucas shrugged with a laugh.

"I'm serious, Lucas, this stuff is expensive."

"I paid for it," he pulled the trigger, once again shooting water at her face.

"Lucas, stop." She said, this time a little more angrier than before. "This is childish."

Before Lucas could protest her words, Jaimie had returned, and was pouring a whole glass of water onto Lucas' back. Lucas jumped from the bitter coldness of the water, and yelped at the same time.

"Got you!" Jaimie shouted, full of triumph.

Lucas tried to ignore the coldness of his soaked shirt as he started mercilessly shooting Jaimie with water, but the young boy must have used ice, because it wasn't getting any less noticeable.

"Not in the house!" Lindsey kept shouted.

"You're so dead, Jaimie!" Lucas started running after him.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Jaimie laughed, darting way from Lucas, towards the kitchen, where he had left the water running. He quickly jumped onto the chair he had placed in front of the sink to get the glass of water, and then grabbed the sprayer, pulling it out far enough to turn around and shoot Lucas with.

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks as he got hit with a steady stream of ice cold water. He shielded his face, but it wasn't doing much, since the water was still pouring on him. Jaimie never ceased to amaze him with how clever he was. Sometimes, he took credit for that.


	5. A Warm Welcome Sort Of

Brooke was fidgeting nervously in her seat as she waited for the plain to quit descending. The flight to Tree Hill was just not long enough for her to prepare herself. It had been four years since she'd been back, and it just didn't seem long enough. Of course, she did miss Naley, and baby James, but that never seemed like enough to bring her back. Go figure it would be Lucas' engagement party that would.

Haley meeting Aiden was a big concern for Brooke. Haley never let anything slip past her; she was just too smart. Brooke was sure she would know Lucas was Aiden's father the second she met him. Anyone could see it really, if they were looking for it. The kid looked more like Lucas than he did Brooke, and from the pictures she'd seen of Jaimie, he looked a lot like him as well. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for her secret to come out, yet.

Aiden had never really been too concerned about his real father. There would be little questions here and there; just enough to tear at Brooke's heart a little. And she never lied to him when she answered his questions. She knew he at least deserved the truth. But, she'd never gone as far as telling him his dad's name or showing him a picture, and much to her relief, he'd never asked. She'd told him that his father was a great guy, the best even, and that she was in love with him, and that he loved her. She didn't want Aiden to hate or despise Lucas, because it wasn't really his fault that Aiden didn't know him as his father. It was her fault.

The plane landed sooner than Brooke wanted, and it wasn't long after that she was holding onto Aiden's hand, leading him off the plane. It wasn't until they got to baggage claim that they met up with Nathan and Haley. At first, Brooke shied away, trying to shield herself from them seeing her and Aiden, but she had to see them, of course she did. But, she just wasn't ready to share Aiden with them.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. She ran to Brooke and pulled her into a hug, while Nathan caught up to them, and gave Brooke a one armed hug.

"Hey Davis," Nathan smiled.

"Hey guys," Brooke tried her best to smile and be cheery. "You look great. I don't think you've changed since high school! It must be nice to be able to look that good!"

"Oh please," Haley scoffed, "says the fashion icon to the teacher."

"She meant me," Nathan teased, earning him a smack in the arm.

"Mommy," Aiden grabbed onto Brooke's pant leg and pulled. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course, baby," Brooke leaned down and picked him up. She rested him on her hip as she turned towards the couple. "Haley, Nathan, this is my baby Aiden."

"Hi, Aiden," Haley waved, taking in his appearance. He definitely was a cutie, but he barely looked like Brooke at all.

"What's up, little man?" Nathan gave him a high five.

"You're Nathan," Aiden marveled. Nathan nodded. "My mom says you are the best basketball player she knows."

"Sure am, kid," Nathan laughed, sending an appreciative glance to Brooke.

"But not as good as my real daddy." Brooke turned a deep shade of red. It would figure he would let something about his real dad slip within five minutes of seeing her old friends.

Haley turned towards Brooke, hesitantly, a moment of wonder passing through her brain. So, maybe it was possible that Lucas was his father? Because he did look an awful lot like Jaimie, and even a bit more like Lucas. But, Lucas was never a better basketball player than Nathan. So no, maybe his father was some NBA player she met one night, and slept with, and then found out the next day he was married.

"Baby, you were never supposed to say that to Nathan because it would hurt his feelings," Brooke tried to whisper to Aiden, even though she didn't care if Nathan and Haley heard.

"Sorry, Nathan," Aiden looked ashamed of himself.

"No big deal, buddy. Besides, I think by the time you go home, I will have proven to you that I am the best basketball player ever," he said, cockily.

Brooke and Haley laughed, and then Nathan took Aiden to find their luggage.

"He's so adorable, Brooke," Haley praised.

"He is," Brooke agreed. "I don't know what I'd do without him. I know kids are supposed to drive you insane, and sometimes he does, but most of the time, he's the one keeping me sane."

"I know what you mean," Haley nodded.

"Speaking of which, I can't wait to see little Jaimie."

"I think you'll find that little Jaimie, isn't so little anymore."

"Haley, not to change the subject so suddenly, but there's something I really need to talk to you about," Haley nodded hr head, urging Brooke to go on, hoping she was finally going to admit Aiden's real father. "Well, the reason why I so eagerly came out here, was because I needed you to warn Lucas about something."

"What's that?"

"Peyton. I talked to her the other night, and told her about the engagement, and now she's flying out here. She's going to fight to win him back, and I just wanted to warn you guys before she got here."

"Oh, that's just great."

"I know. And I love her to death, I really do, but she needs to be stopped. But, it doesn't seem like anything will stop her in her pursuit for Lucas. I know all about that. So, maybe you should talk to Lucas about it, and have him tell Lindsey or something."

"Yeah, I will tell him. He's not going to be very happy, though. He was devastated when she turned down his proposal. It took a while for him to get over it, but Lindsey helped him. He's going to be pretty mad when he finds out she's coming back to fight for him."

"Are you sure he's not harboring feelings for her still?"

"You know, I really don't. He seems really, truly, genuinely happy with Lindsey. Funny thing, really. I always thought I would be you or Peyton, but I guess it's nice he's found someone outside of all of that to love."

"It is nice."

"Speaking of which, when will we be meeting your boy?"

"He'll be here on Saturday. He couldn't get off work."

"Ready to go?" Nathan walked up, carrying both bags in his hands.

The second the four got out of the car, all they could hear was the shouting of jumbled words, and every once in a while, a loud shriek coming from Jaimie inside of the house. Haley immediately panicked, and set off, determined to find out what was going on. Brooke wasn't far behind her, even though she wasn't very eager to step inside of Lucas' house, her former home, pulling Aiden behind her. They were met with a fresh dousing of water, and Jaimie sprinting passed them into another room.

"Hi mom!" He shouted as he went passed.

"NO more in the house!" Lindsey screeched from her position in the living room. She was soaked o the bone, looking pissed off.

Lucas came running into the room, armed with a water gun, and skidded to a halt when he seen them. "Hey guys," he said, as if nothing was going on. Like his clothes weren't completely soaked, and his face wasn't dripping of water.

"Lucas," Haley said, tentatively.

"Good to see you, Brooke," he walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her, intentionally soaking her with his own clothes. "Aiden, my little man, what's up?" He put his hand up in a high five gesture, which the little boy slapped. "Want to see something funny?"

"Yeah," Aiden nodded his head, eagerly.

A smile grew on Lucas' face from ear to ear, as he ignored more shouts from Lindsey, and turned towards Brooke.

"Don't even think about it, Lucas," she warned, putting her hand on her hip.

"About what?" he asked, innocently. "I'm just glad you're in town is all," he gave her a pleasant smile. "And what better way to welcome you than," and he pointed his squirt gun into her face, and pulled the trigger. Brooke's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she was at a loss for words. "Welcome back, Brooke," Lucas laughed, and took off running. "Aiden, squirt guns are in the open kitchen drawer," he shouted over his shoulder. "Jaimie is the enemy, and so are all of the parents!"

Aiden took of running, looking for the kitchen. He would never turn down a water fight.

"This is war, Lucas Scott!" Brooke shouted, following Aiden, and then leading him into the kitchen, since she knew where it was. She grabbed squirt guns for both of them, and filled them up. She handed one to Aiden, and before she could go on her hunt for Lucas, she was shot from behind. "What the?"

"He said parents are enemies," Aiden laughed before taking off running. Brooke huffed, and went off after her little boy. Since when did he turn on her? No way, he was going to have to pay, too.

Soon it turned into an all out war, with Nathan, Lucas, and Aiden behind one couch shooting at Haley, Jaimie, and Brooke who were behind the other couch. Lindsey stay planted on the outside, still yelling about the furniture getting wet, but then eventually gave up, and walked out of the house, resigning to the fact she was outnumbered.

"Aiden, you traitor," Brooke shouted from her position behind the couch. "You're supposed to be on your mom's side!"

"Don't be jealous, mom!" Aiden shouted back.

"Good one, Aiden," Nathan high-fived him, and couldn't help but think that that was something Brooke would say. Nathan peeked his head over the couch, fired a couple rounds of water, and then dropped back down to the floor.

"Alright, here's the plan," Lucas leaned closer to Aiden and whispered. "We're going to sneak out from behind the couch, while they're not looking, and go into the kitchen to get a big pot of water. Nathan, you stay here, to make it look like we're all still here. Got it?"

"Got it," Aiden nodded.

"Wait, why do I have to stay here," Nathan pouted.

"My idea," Lucas shrugged.

"Man, this sucks," Nathan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a baby, Nathan," Aiden said, sternly, and Lucas laughed. Nathan smiled, too, even though he was making fun of him.

"Okay, on the count of three, start running, and Nathan, you start shooting." Nathan and Aiden nodded their heads. "One…two…three." Lucas and Aiden ran towards the kitchen while Nathan shot a steady stream of water towards the enemy.

"Here's a pan for you," Lucas gave Aiden a smaller pan he could handle, while he filled a bigger pan for himself up.

"This is so fun," Aiden sniggered. "Mommy never lets me play with water in the house."

"And it's probably a good idea not to," Lucas laughed. "But, from now on, when she tells you no, say Lucas said it was okay, okay?"

"I will."

Lucas ruffled his fingers through the boy's hair, and then pulled his pan out of the sink. The three behind the couch were oblivious to them approaching until there was a cascade of water pouring over their heads. All three of them started to yell, while Aiden and Lucas doubled over laughing.

"You think that's funny," Brooke asked Aiden, her voice light and playful. The boy could barely nod his head through his laughter. "I bet you don't think this is too funny."

She grabbed Aiden around the waist, and wrestled him to the floor where she started tickling him, mercilessly. He started to yell for help through his laughter, but she wouldn't stop. So Lucas grabbed onto Brooke, and held her against his body tightly, so Aiden could tickle her back. She struggled against his hold, but Lucas was just too strong. And for a moment, Lucas couldn't help but bask in the feeling of having her body against his once again, even though she was struggling to get away, and he shouldn't even be thinking that way.

"Lucas, I'm going to kill you!" Brooke threatened, but since she couldn't really do much but laugh, it was an empty threat. But, even though she was being tickled, and held against her will, she couldn't help but think that this was the best way to be welcomed back to Tree Hill. A water fight that ended with her in Lucas' arms.


	6. Can I Call You Uncle?

**I feel kind of bad that I didn't put any thank-yous in the last chapter, but I really wanted everyone to know that I appreciate every single review that I get! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I think Lindsey is pissed off," Brooke spoke as she wrung the front of her shirt out. The tickle fest had ended the water war, and now everyone was trying to dry themselves. Except for Lucas, who had simply walked into his bedroom and changed his clothes. He even got a couple pairs of clothes of Jaimie's to give to Jaimie and Aiden, who were now dry and comfortable as well.

"She'll get over it. She always does," Lucas shrugged. "Right Jaimie?"

"Yep," the little boy confirmed.

"This happens a lot?" Brooke questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Brooke, he has a stash of water guns in a drawer in his kitchen," Haley pointed out. "You have no idea how many times I've come to pick up Jaimie and have to take him home soaking wet. Finally, I just started bringing an extra pair of clothes over here every time he came."

"Mommy, can I come over to Lucas' house more often?" Aiden tugged at Brooke's pant leg, his eyed wide from Haley's story. "I want to have water fights in the house all the time!"

The feeling of guilt washed over Brooke. Aiden should technically be able to be at Lucas' house all the time, but because she was an idiot, the poor boy didn't know Lucas was his dad. And when had Lucas become so great with kids? She could see the bond between Jaimie and Lucas clearly, and could only feel a little jealous that he didn't have that with his own son. She really messed up, big time. Although, she should have known Lucas would be great with kids. He was great at everything else he did. Why did she hold Lucas on such a high pedestal?

"See what you did, Lucas," Brooke joked through her guilt. She didn't want to appear abnormal. "Now when we get home, Aiden is going to be throwing water all over my home."

"Oh, it's good for you," Lucas laughed.

"Yeah!" Jaimie spoke up. "It is a lot of fun. But momma gets really mad when I do it at home though. And saying that Lucas said it was okay doesn't work either," he spoke towards Aiden. "Then momma will just get mad at Lucas, too."

"So," Brooke sighed, wanting to change the subject. "Am I going to meet Lindsey? Or is she going to hide out from us all for the rest of the night?"

"She probably went out," Lucas shrugged. "That's what she usually does when we have these wars. But, you'll meet her tonight at Tric."

"Tric?" Brooke asked, wondering when they had decided to go to Tric. And how they expected her to go when her normal babysitter was in New York.

"We're all going to Tric tonight," Nathan explained. "And don't worry about a babysitter. It's all taken care of."

"But, who?" Brooke looked at him. "I don't really feel comfortable leaving Aiden with someone I don't know. And he doesn't really know anyone here yet, so I'm sure he won't want me to go." Which wasn't the total truth, because the boy took after her in that aspect, and was not shy from anyone.

"Brooke, it's Karen," Haley informed her. "I know you can trust Karen."

"Karen?" Brooke had hoped to see her while she was there. "Oh, when will I see her?"

"Tonight. After we go back home and get changed out of these wet clothes and ready to go," Haley pulled at her wet shirt. "I'm starting to feel disgusting, too, so we should get going."

"I can drive Brooke and Aiden, since you guys don't have enough room in your car," Lucas spoke up. He wanted to spend a little alone time with this long lost friend, and her son before everything turned chaotic. And boy was it going to turn chaotic.

"Thanks, Lucas," Haley smiled. She grabbed Jaimie's hand, and her Nathan, and Jaime left.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg," Lucas yelled and began sprinting towards the car. Aiden followed suit.

"Mommy's going to be the rotten egg!" He yelled as he flew out the front door.

Brooke huffed, but not wanting to be the rotten egg, started to run towards the car herself. She wanted to know when Lucas had become such a kid. He'd never played around like this back in high school. In fact, he was kind of serious back in high school. Maybe having kids around brought it out in him.

"Aiden, what is your mom again," Lucas questioned, looking into his rear view mirror.

"A rotten egg," Aiden giggled.

Brooke had of course made it to the car last, and so far, for the whole car ride, she hadn't been able to hear the end of it.

"Oh, it was so not fair," Brooke pouted. "You two both got a head start!"

"I think mommy's mad," Aiden giggled again. "Whenever we get mad at each other, we have to say something nice about the other! I'll go first! My mommy is the best mommy in the world! Your turn Lucas."

Lucas hesitated a little, and then looked at Brooke, who was giving him an apologetic, yet embarrassed look. "Okay, Aiden," He sighed. And there were a million good things he could say about Brooke, but he wasn't sure which were appropriate or not. He doesn't know what t is exactly, but for some reason, he can feel himself being pulled towards her again. Like four years haven't passed, and he's sill that high school teenager who fell in love with her. And he can't quite pinpoint what it is about her that made him feel that way. Was it her beauty? Or was it that now she was a mother, and a good one at that, and Lucas yearned so much for a family of his own?

"Your mommy is one of the best people I've ever met," he decided on saying. Not too over bearing, yet not so generic at the same time. Yet, very genuine.

Brooke blushed, and luckily they pulled into Nathan and Haley's driveway. She led Aiden inside, where she left him to play with Jaimie and Lucas, as she took their stuff to their room to get changed and ready for Tric, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

"How old are you, Jaimie," Aiden asked the other little boy.

"I am four, going to be five in June. How old are you?"

"I am four, too. But, I don't turn five until next March fourteenth."

Lucas' ears perked up at this new bit of information. And even though he's long put the thought of Aiden being his out of his head, there was still something screaming at him, telling him not to let it go. Even though he knew he should. Not only was it absurd, but if Aiden truly were his, there would be so much more drama in his life that he just wouldn't want to deal with. And, also, what would Lindsey think? He could only imagine she wouldn't be pleased. She was already having some insecurities over Brooke, even though they were completely unfounded. So, instead of trying to do the math and figure out when she would have become pregnant, he pushed it out of his head, and let it go. Maybe he just shouldn't know for sure. But that night, the last time they had seen each other, the one night both of them were trying to forget, even though they couldn't, kept haunting him.

"Lucas," Aiden turned toward him, a bit of a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Can I call you uncle Lucas, like Jaimie does?"

"Jaimie, do you mind," Lucas asked in a military tone. Jaimie shook his head with a giggle. "Nope, that would be a go for it, kid."

"Thank-you," Aiden smiled from ear to ear. "Mommy doesn't have any brothers! And the only boy I am around is Cam, so it's cool to be around more."

"You're around girls all the time?" Jaime asked in a disgusted tone. Aiden nodded. "Yuck!" Lucas chuckled, knowing one day, neither would be able to get enough of girls. And if Aiden turned out to be like Brooke, those girls were going to begging for him.

"Is Cam your mom's boyfriend," Lucas slipped in his question, hoping none of the other adults were around.

"Yep," Aiden nodded.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. And he's nice to mommy, too. Sometimes I call him daddy, even though he isn't. But, he's fun. He taught me how to play baseball. He never let me have a water fight in the house, though."

"Well, maybe you need to give him the idea," Lucas ruffled his hair. He was kind of disappointed Cam wasn't some jerk off, but he wouldn't ever admit that to himself.


	7. Close Calls

**Here it is, the next chapter! YAY! Thank-you for the AMAZING reviews, I LOVE THEM! This story is moving along nicely, I think, and I hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Brooke held Aiden's hand tight as she followed everyone else into Karen's café. So far, she had gotten lucky with no one questioning Aiden's paternity too much, but she was sure Karen would be able to tell the second she seen Aiden. Karen had always had some kind of ESP or something. That, or life experience has just been able to give her all kinds of knowledge.

That over head bell dinged as they walked through, and took Brooke back to another place and time. A time when she was still in high school, and dating Lucas. It seemed like so long ago, but at the same time, she can still remember it like it was just yesterday. Things were so less complicated then, and sometimes she wished she could go back to then.

Everyone started greeting Karen, and Brooke was anxious to see her, but she was scared, so she stayed in the back of everyone, hoping to go unnoticed. That was until Lucas pulled her forward, shoving her towards his mom.

"Look who's here, ma," he said as Brooke landed just in front of Karen.

"Oh, Brooke," Karen exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette. "Look at you, you're so beautiful. I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you. Now, where is that little boy of yours?"

Brooke pulled Aiden up to Karen, and she knelt down in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Aiden." The little boy stuck his hand out for Karen to shake, which Karen bypassed and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm Karen," she said as she pulled back. She studied him for a moment, and then looked up at Brooke. Brooke panicked at the look in Karen's eyes. She knew. She had to know. The look in her eyes said she did. Brooke hoped that she didn't spill the beans in front of everyone.

"He's adorable, Brooke," Karen said softly. "He doesn't look anything like you, though. I was expecting a dark haired, dark eyed little boy to come strolling in," Karen giggled. "His dad must be very handsome."

Brooke's stomach about fell through her butt. Karen knew. There was no denying it. She laughed nervously in response. She knew she shouldn't have come back to Tree Hill. She should have just stayed in New York, blissfully happy with just her, Aiden, and Cam. Then no one would know her little secret, and she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"He was," Brooke nodded her head, not sure what else to say. And Lucas is very handsome.

"And those blue eyes, my goodness, they're gorgeous. Kind of reminds me of Lucas' when he was his age." Karen rubbed her hand up and down Brooke's arm in a soothing way. "He got those eyes from his dad, unfortunately, but it was probably the only perfect thing he got from him."

Brooke was starting to panic. Nope, she wasn't panicking, she just wanted to drop dead right there. Because death would have been easier to deal with than having Aiden' real dad revealed right in front of her. Karen had to know, and she was torturing Brooke by saying all of those things. Of course, she should have expected Karen to be upset that Brooke hid her grandchild from her.

"Mom," Lucas rolled his eyes. "I know you think it's cute to rave about my good looks, but it's a little embarrassing for me." And as much as he tried to act like he was in a joking mood, his mind was just screaming at him. His own mother noticed how much Aiden looked like him. Maybe he could talk to her later, and see what she thinks about the whole thing.

"Mommy did say I got my blue eyes from my real dad," Aiden spoke up, not one to stay out of the spotlight for long. "And that they were one of her favorite things about my dad."

Brooke almost clamped her hand over her son's mouth to get him to quit talking, but that would look suspicious. Instead, she put the biggest smile on her face that she could muster, and tried to look and act calm. But, some how she knew it wasn't working, because all of her insides seemed to be moving and she felt incredibly uncomfortable. This was definitely not how she pictured seeing Karen again.

Lucas ruffled the Aiden's hair, as something that felt like jealousy tickled his stomach. He couldn't really be jealous, could he? No, just because Aiden's real father had blue eyes, just like him, and they were one of Brooke's favorite things about him, just like it was one of her favorites about him, didn't mean he was jealous. Although, it did raise more suspicions, right? Then again, maybe Brooke had found someone to replace Lucas. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't be thinking like that. After all, he was engaged to be married, and Brooke was a long time ago. But, there was just something that always attracted him to her. And it had been there all along, and that was why it was so easy that night after graduation.

"Did she?" Karen asked Aiden. He nodded his head. "Well, you got very lucky by getting those."

After a few more moments of talking, the adults left, leaving Aiden and Jaimie with Karen and Lily. And Brooke feared what Aiden would let slip while she was gone. But the truth had to come out some time, right? She just hoped she would be in New York when it happened, that way she wouldn't have to face the aftermath.

The music was loud when they got there. And they all went straight to the bar to get a drink, first. After they all had a drink, Lucas set off to find Lindsey, who had been waiting for them there.

"So, tell me again, who is Aiden's dad?" Haley turned towards Brooke, obviously still reeling from all the things Karen had said.

"You don't know him," Brooke shrugged, turning away. It was getting harder and harder for Brooke to lie to her friends.

"Oh, because for a minute, I thought maybe it could be Lucas, since the way Karen was talking about the blue eyes and stuff," Haley said as if it were nothing, but knowing it meant everything. "Because, even though none of us will ever say it, Aiden does look an awful lot like Lucas, and Jaimie."

"Well, Jaimie isn't Lucas' is he?" Brooke questioned, trying to lighten the situation. "I mean, it is kind of weird that Jaimie looks so much like his uncle."

"Hey, us Scotts have strong genes," Nathan stepped in with a laugh. "Don't try to give _my_ son to Lucas."

"And don't try to change the subject, Brooke, even Lucas has been thinking this way," Haley put her hands on her hips.

"Haley, please just stop," Brooke shook her head.

"But, Aiden couldn't be Lucas', could he? He's not old enough to be from Lucas, because you guys broke up long before graduation, and you weren't pregnant then. And then Lucas got with Peyton, so there is no chance he could be Lucas', right?"

"Right," Brooke nodded her head, while shoving her face in her drink. If Haley only knew. Knew how irresistible Lucas was. How she would do almost anything for him when he's placing kisses along her jaw line, and to her neck. How just a simple touch from Lucas melts her insides. No, she shook her head, she couldn't think like that. She had Cam now, and he was a great guy, and he had never cheated on her.

"Hey guys, look who I found," Lucas walked up, hand in hand with Brooke could only assume was Lindsey. "Brooke, this is Lindsey, Lindsey, Brooke."

"Hi, Lindsey," Brooke shook her hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting the girl who finally got Lucas to settle down," she joked.

"Hey, I wasn't that untameable," Lucas laughed.

"Oh please, you were so bad that half the time you had you tongue hanging out and your tail wagging every time I seen you," Brooke teased.

"Lindsey," Lucas laughed turning towards his fiancée, "that is nothing but a lie." But, it was the truth. Though it wasn't for every girl he saw, it was only for Brooke Davis.

They found a table and engaged in comfortable conversation. The drinks kept flowing, and it wasn't long before Brooke found herself a little tipsy. She was talking louder, laughing more, and being a lot more flirty than normal, which was more than anyone should be. Soon, she got bored, and made Haley join her on the dance floor. Haley was a little less drunk, but joined her anyway. And after Nathan seen the way Haley and Brooke were dancing together, he immediately joined them. Lucas asked Lindsey to dance with him after everyone left them, and she accepted.

Brooke's arms were above her head as she swayed her hips from side to side, along to the beat of the music. The rhythm seemed to have over taken her, as all of her worries about Aiden's dad being found out disappeared. Haley had abandoned her to dance with Nathan, leaving her by herself, but she didn't mind. She barely even noticed. Until Lindsey excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Lucas found his way to her side. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his so that their torsos were touching. Brooke gasped at his touch, but fell back into her comfortable rhythm, this time allowing Lucas to sway along with her. After a couple songs, Brooke found herself panting and sweating, so she had to stop.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute," she shouted to Lucas, and started to head out. Lucas followed her, which she didn't know until they standing outside, in a parking lot full of cars, but exempt of people. She pulled her pack of cigarettes from her purse, and lit one up.

"When did you start smoking," Lucas questioned.

"A while ago," she shrugged. "I don't do it much. Just when I'm stressed or drinking."

"That just looks weird on you."

Brooke shrugged, and took another puff off her cigarette.

"I missed you, Brooke," Lucas whispered. He was drunk, as well. She could tell by his half-lidded eyes. Brooke stayed silent, not sure what to say. "You just left me that night, without saying anything."

"What did you want me to say," she asked, barely above a whisper. "You were with Peyton, and I had become that girl I always said I'd never be."

"I don't know, Brooke, but we could have said something to each other." Lucas took a step towards her, and she took a step back, so now her back was against the wall.

"That was a long time ago, though, right Lucas," she practically begged for him not to do this. Because, if he started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Too long ago," he whispered, bring his mouth within millimeters of her ear. And Brooke's skin tingled from his hot breath. "There were so many things I wanted to say."

"Lucas, please don't do this," she begged.

Just as he was about to press his lips against her neck, there was a loud commotion that broke the two apart. Somebody, who was very drunk, was being thrown out of the bar. And when the commotion cleared away, both Lucas' and Brooke's mouth dropped open at the sight. There stood someone, one that expected it, and the other who didn't.

"Peyton," Brooke whispered.

"What is she doing here," Lucas spoke, bitterly.


	8. Hell Of A Fight

Lucas' arm muscles flexed as he shot the basketball into the hoop from the free throw line. He was an amazing beautiful man. His skin was tanned from being out in the sun with no shirt on. His chest muscles, and abs were glistening from sweat. His basketball shorts rested on his hips, just low enough so that the top of his boxers were peaking out.

"Brynn."

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he went after the ball. Lucas was definitely a piece of eye candy. With blond hair shaved closed to his head. And piercing blue eyes that were to die for. And his lips. Oh, god, his kissable lips. The things a woman could do to that man was just too vulgar to put into words.

"Brynn."

Now his back muscles flex as he dribbled towards the hoop for a lay-up. The ball goes into the net perfectly, and there was a satisfied grin on his face.

"BRYNN!"

"Oh, what?!" Brynn jumped, startled someone was talking to her.

"What are you doing?" Brooke Davis held her hands on her hips, as her foot tapped against the ground.

"I was, um, just, uh, heh, watching?" Brynn stuttered.

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something besides staring at _my_ man?"

"Well, he is something to look at, right?"

"Well, yeah, he is, but-wait a minute, don't change the subject."

"Oh, fine, alright," Brynn huffed. "I am here to tell everyone that I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. Because if I did, Lucas would be wearing boxers every show, all show long."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Brooke, but I can't help that you picked the hottest guy to be with. You have to expect some of us to stare at him."

"That's true. But, I think you also wanted to say something else, didn't you? I mean besides my man is so hot, and that you don't own us."

Brynn was staring off into the distance at Lucas again. Brooke noticed, and slapped her upside the back of the head.

"What did you do that for?"

"You were staring at my man again."

"Well, he's not even technically yours, you know."

"Don't even go there, just say what you need to say."

"Oh yeah! Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love it! And I hope that my little author's note here didn't confuse you too much! I got the idea from a Harry Potter story I once read, and thought it was awesome. I hope you enjoy the Lucas..er, uh, chapter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's heart seemed to be beating at a million times a minute. Did Peyton just see how close they were? Was Lucas going to freak out when he found out Brooke knew she was coming? How did Peyton get here so fast? They didn't even have time to warn Lucas she was coming. She was sure she was about to have a stroke. There was no way she could survive her heart beating so fast.

"I have to go find Lindsey," Lucas muttered, disappearing before Brooke could say anything to him. She relaxed a little, now that he was gone. It was jus her and Peyton now, and she was fine around Peyton. Or, at least, she hoped she was.

"He doesn't want to see me," Peyton asked, disappointed, as she walked up to Brooke. Brooke took a puff from her cigarette and then threw it the ground and snuffed it out with her toe.

"He had to go find Lindsey," she replied, hoping it didn't disturb Peyton too much. "Look at you, Peyton," Brooke tried forcing all of her stress out of her, and remember that she hadn't actually _seen_ Peyton in a long time. "You look beautiful." And she meant it. She wasn't wearing her normal t-shirt and jeans. She was wearing a v-neck blouse, and some dress pants. She looked so grown up. Especially now that her once untamed curls, were now lying restrained over her shoulders.

"You look great, too, Brooke," Peyton pulled her best friend in for a hug. "Should we go inside?"

"I don't know, Peyton," Brooke sighed, thinking about smoking another cigarette before she faced the drama that was about to unfold. "Lucas' fiancée is in there, and by the way Lucas acted, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? You're his ex-girlfriend, and you've been around him," Peyton pointed out. "And I don't know what Lucas' problem is."

"Okay, for one, Lucas and I were over a long time ago. And two, you guys haven't spoken in what, two years? Which I never understood, because the way Lucas made it sound, it seemed like you guys jus grew apart."

"I have to talk to him, Brooke," Peyton looked towards the ground. "I can't let him get married without knowing how I feel first. And how messed up I was that night he proposed. I was just going through so much, that I wasn't in my right mind."

"He proposed," Brooke groaned. "Peyton, I don't really want to be the one to do this, but Lucas has moved on, and I really think you should, too. He seems very happy, and his fiancée, from what I know of her, is very nice. Haley loves her, Nathan loves her, please, just don't ruin this for them."

"What do you want me to do, Brooke? Pretend like what Lucas and I had was just a high school romance that ran it's course? Because it wasn't. What we had was something that only comes along in your life once, and I can't let that go. When he proposed to me, we were going through some very rough times. We were living on separate sides of the country, and I didn't even know if we were going to survive. Then he just shows up one day, asking me to marry him."

Brooke stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. Lucas made his and Peyton's break-up sound so casual, as if they'd just over the hone talked about separating. And now Peyton is talking about some proposal? Why had Peyton never mentioned anything about her break-up with Lucas before?

"Just think very hard before you go in there, and thrust yourself back into his life." She spoke more form experience with the blonde's ambition to win Lucas over. Because she knew more than anyone what it was like to get in the way of Peyton Sawyer's need to be with Lucas Scott.

"Look, if you're not on my side, then you're against me," Peyton huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you would at least support me in this."

"I can't support you destroying another one of his relationships, and crushing his fiancée's heart. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Well, at least I know where you stand, then."

"Peyton, please don't this. Just stand out here for a second, and think about it. If in ten minutes you think it's worth destroying someone's world, then go for it. But, if you have any conscience in you, you'll go in there, say hello to everyone, and leave it at that. Reconcile, Peyton, not destruct."

Brooke turned, and went back into Tric. She wanted to leave her best friend alone to think about what she was going to do. Even though Brooke already knew what she was going to do, even though she had just tried her hardest to keep the drama away. Lucas' poor fiancée had no idea what she was in for. And from the way Lucas had been inching in on her earlier, she was sure Lucas wasn't as happy as everyone made him out to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas found Haley the minute he walked back into Tric. He pulled her from the dance floor, and towards a table where they could talk. Haley was yelling about how tight he was holding her, and giggling the whole time from the alcohol.

"Guess who is here, Haley," Lucas spoke harshly, the second they were both seated. Haley stared at him blankly. "Why did she come back? Does she want to ruin my life? It's bad enough Brooke came back, with a son who freaking looks like me, but now her, too? Did I do something in a previous life to deserve this?"

"Whoa, whoa, Lucas, you're going to have to slow down because I have no idea what you are talking about, or who," Haley shook her head. "Now, back up, and start again. Start by telling me who is here."

"Peyton." Haley's mouth dropped open, and Brooke's warning from earlier floated through her ears. She really should have taken the time to tell him earlier, but now it was too late.

"I thought we'd have more time before she got here," Haley sighed, her buzz slowly fading away.

"Wait a minute, you knew she was coming?"

"Well, Brooke warned me earlier, when she got here."

"And you didn't tell me," he huffed, and turned to the side with an amused laugh. "Are you all out to get me?"

"Lucas, calm down. I never got the time to tell you, and Brooke didn't feel like it was her place. She was torn between being best friends with Peyton, and not seeing or talking to you in years. We, well I, planned on telling you. But with the water fight, and having o get ready and stuff, I never got time alone with you."

"What am I going to do, Hales?" He turned back towards her, dread in his eyes.

"Do you still love her?"

"No," he stated, matter of factly. "I don't think so," he relented a little. "I just didn't want to have to deal with this. I just want to marry Lindsey, and forget about all of that drama. I got over Peyton a long time ago, and I don't want to go through it again."

"So then don't, Lucas. You don't have to let her ruin your life."

"Hey guys," Brooke walked up to their table. "Lucas, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Brooke," Lucas patted her back. "You don't think she's going to try anything, do you?"

"I'm trying to work on her, Lucas, but nothing can stop her sometimes. And please don't tell her I told you all of this, because I am breaking a lot of friend rules right now. But, you're going to have to stop her, if you don't want her to do anything. That's all there is to it."

Lucas stared into Brooke's eyes, and he saw pleading. As if she was begging him to stop Peyton from sliding back into his life. Why, though? She had broken up with him in high school, and pushed him toward Peyton. Why would she not want him to do the same thing, now? Sure, there was that one night they had together while he was still with Peyton, but all that was was a reminder of how much he needed and wanted Brooke. He wasn't sure what it meant to her.

"What's going on?" Lindsey walked up, holding a drink. "We're supposed to be having fun, and you guys look like someone's about to die."

"Lindsey, I need to tell you something," Lucas grabbed her hand. "Peyton's here, and I think she wants me back." Lindsey's mouth dropped open. She definitely did not sign on to have to fight for her own fiancée.

"Hey guys," Peyton's voice sounded form behind them. "Talking about me?" There was a smug smile on her face.

"I need to go get Aiden," Brooke stood up. "It was nice-"

"Sit down," Haley ordered, pulling Brooke's arm so she had to sit again. Brooke huffed. She almost got an easy out.

"Hi Peyton," Haley was the first to greet her. "Long time no see."

"You too, Hales," Peyton went to her and hugged her. "HI, Lucas," she spoke softly, meekly, towards him.

"Peyton," he bobbed his head.

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing here" Nathan walked up, shouting. When he noticed everyone's solemn faces, he straightened up some, and his stomach filled with dread.

"Hey Nate," she greeted, hugging him as well. Then she turned towards Lindsey. "And you must be, what was it, Lindsey?"

"Yep," Lindsey nodded, inching towards Lucas. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into him. Brooke felt a little jealous, but proud he was backing her up.

"I hope you know how to fight, because there's going to be one hell of one if you want to actually marry him."


	9. Save The Drama For Your Mama

_**"Do it, Lucas." **_

_**"But, I don't want to," he whined, holding his hands over his bare chest. **_

_**"Just quit being a baby and do it, Lucas." Brynn held her camera out, framing Lucas perfectly in it. **_

_**"But why me? Why not Nathan? He loves this kind of attention." **_

_**"You can admit you're hot, Lucas, it's okay." **_

_**"Ugh, fine," his hands drop, exposing his bare chest. "Take all the pictures you want." **_

_**Brynn starts snapping away, taking as many pictures as her camera will allow. **_

_**"Now tell them what I told you to say." **_

_**"No. You can take pictures of me in my boxers, but I will not say that." **_

_**"JUST SAY IT!" **_

_**"Fine, fine, calm down," he sighs. "Brynn wanted all of you to know that I love Brooke, not Peyton. Peyton is annoying and selfish, and for that, I will never love her like I love Brooke." **_

_**"What else?" **_

_**"And that she doesn't own any characters from One Tree Hill." **_

_**"And?" **_

_**"And that she loves all of the reviews you guys give her. They are absolutely amazing, and she can't believe she's made it over 100 reviews already." **_

_**"Thank-you. You can go cuddle with Brooke now." **_

_**"Thank-God!" **_

_**Lucas runs off, hoping to find Brooke as soon as possible and tell her to beat up the psycho girl who made him take his clothes off. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas fumed as he drug Lindsey behind him, leaving Tric. Who was Peyton to tell his fiancée' she was going to have to fight for him? He had been with Lindsey for a long time now, and here Peyton came waltzing in out of no where, telling his fiancée she needed to be ready to fight for him? Who was Peyton kidding? He had gotten over her long ago, and he really didn't want to deal with that mess again. It was just like her to come back just when he thought his life was on the right track, and he had finally found his happiness. Okay, so that wasn't entirely true. His world had been slightly tilted ever since he had seen Brooke again, and her son that- He shook his head. He didn't even want to think it. Brooke would never keep that from him.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Lindsey put her hand over his as he pulled out of the parking lot. He drew in a deep breath, and then turned to look at her with a soft smile.

"I will be," he nodded. "As soon as we get married." And even though he knew how happy he was with Lindsey, he wasn't too sure anymore. Because tonight, outside with Brooke, he felt those old feelings surfacing. Feelings he thought he had gotten rid of a while ago. But, for some reason, he had found it impossible to fight the urge to kiss Brooke, and if it wasn't for that damn fight, and that damn Peyton, he was sure he would have cheated on yet another of his long-term girlfriends, fiancée's, whichever.

"You're not still in love with her, are you?"

Lucas hesitated before answering. He knew she meant Peyton, but for some reason he wished she was talking about Brooke. And he doesn't mean to be so degrading of Peyton, or his relationship with her, but the things in their past had made it so hard for him to see her in a good way anymore. Not that he had been a saint in their relationship, but at least he had tried.

"No, Linz, I really don't think I am."

"Do you not _think_ you are, or do you know?"

"I know my first book was about Peyton, but really, it was just a fictional book. Our relationship wasn't half as whimsical as I made it out to be. The book was a fictionalized idea I had about this great love that could last generations. What I had with her wasn't even ten percent of what I made it out to be." And it was about eighty percent about how he felt about Brooke. He couldn't exactly use Brooke as the main character, though. Not with the way she had left him, or because of when he wrote it, he was with Peyton.

"You promise?"

"Promise." Lucas squeezed her hand. Sometimes he thought his relationship with Lindsey held a lot more meaning than his relationship with Peyton. No, he knew it did. And some people thought him and Peyton were supposed to be soul mates. Who were they kidding? Sure, they had gotten along great, and understood each other, but they sucked when they were in a relationship together. And why would Peyton want to relive that? If any girl from his past were his soul mate, it would have been Brooke. He made a freaking destiny shot for her. How could someone forget something like that? But, he had messed up too much with Brooke. That was why he was now happy and content with Lindsey.

"You don't really think that Peyton is going to try to fight for you," Lindsey questioned, her voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"I don't really care," Lucas shook his head, finally deciding to let it go. He squeezed Lindsey's hand. "There's nothing left to fight for, because I am all yours, Linz. Nothing she can do or say is going to take me away from you, and back to her."

"I just can't believe that she would try fighting for you after everything that happened between the two of you."

"Me either, but Peyton has rarely held herself back when it came to stuff like that, though."

"Yeah, but you're _engaged_."

"Apparently that means nothing to her," he heaved a sigh. "Lets just forget about this, okay? The whole thing is ridiculous. We're just going to go on with our wedding plans, and ignore all the drama she's going to cause."

"Yeah, save the drama for your mama, right?"

Lucas laughed while Lindsey giggled, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Before Peyton had shown up, both of them had achieved a pretty good buzz form the alcohol, but Peyton had managed to kill it. Now, they would just go home and go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke went to pick up Jaimie and Aiden by herself. Nathan and Haley wanted some time alone, so Brooke gave them money to get a hotel room for the night. They wouldn't accept it at first, but she forced them into it by calling the hotel and booking a room on her credit card. Now, as she pulled up to Karen's house, she started wondering why she decided she wanted to go there alone. She was growing more nervous with each step she took up the walkway.

"Come on in, Brooke," Karen opened the door before she even got to knock. Brooke must have been walking slower than she thought. "They're sleeping in the back bedroom."

"Thank you so much for watching Aiden, Karen," Brooke gushed. "I can pay you if you want."

"Don't even think about it, Brooke Davis," she shook her head. "I'm just glad you let me watch him. I've missed you a lot, Brooke. Come in and sit down, and I'll make us some tea."

Brooke followed Karen into the kitchen, and sat at the table while Karen put a teakettle on the stove.

"Aiden is a wonderful child, Brooke. You've don a really good job in bringing him up."

"Thank-you, Karen."

"You should have called me when you found out you were pregnant. I know a little something about being a single mom," she sat down at the table across from Brooke.

"I was so far away though, and I didn't know if I had that right anymore." Which was part of it. Most of it was that she felt guilty about keeping Aiden from Lucas.

"You know I've always thought of you like a daughter, Brooke."

"And you've been like a mother to me. Well, kind of the first real mom I ever had, considering who my mom is." Karen gave her a soft smile, and Brooke returned the gesture. She had missed Karen a lot while she was away.

"Does Aiden look a lot like his dad?" Karen questioned, and Brooke's heart stopped beating. At least she thought it did. She almost felt her radial pulse just to make sure she was still alive. "I only ask because he only seems to have gotten his dimples from you, and nothing else."

"I know," Brooke nodded, nervous beyond words. "He does look a lot like him."

"How come Aiden doesn't know who he is?"

"He's not in our lives," Brooke shrugged, hoping she would drop the subject soon.

"I hope that doesn't have anything to do with what happened with me and Dan."

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I mean, it was kind of frightening know that something like that would happen. But, his dad just wasn't in the picture anymore, and I didn't want to burden him with news of a son. So, I loved Aiden enough for both of us, I guess."

"And you did a good job." Silence fell between the two, and Brooke dreaded it. She could only imagine the questions Karen was formulating in her head. "Brooke, I can't help but wonder why Aiden looks so much like Lucas did when he was a child."

Brooke laughed nervously, and looked down at her hands. "Coincidence, I guess," she spit out, even though her body was rebelling against her.

"Are you sure, Brooke," Karen prodded. "Do you know for sure who Aiden's dad is?"

"Yes, I know for sure." Brooke knew she should be offended by this question, but her guilt wouldn't allow her to get mad at Karen. "I know exactly who it is."

"Is it Lucas?"

There it was. The one question she was dreading to be asked. She started to panic, and wanted to run. The teakettle started howling, and Karen quickly jumped up to get the boiling water from the stove. Brooke stood too, knowing this would be a good time to make her escape. She could just tell Karen she was tired, and wanted to get home and into bed.

"Karen, thanks for watching Aiden and everything, but I'm really tired and should get to bed."

"But the water just got done boiling."

"I know, and I really want to stay and have some with you, but I think if I do I'm just going to end up passing out on the table. If you'll just show me where the room is that Aiden and Jaimie are in, I can just get them and be on my way."

"They can stay the night," Karen set the teakettle down and went towards Brooke. "I'd hate to have to wake them up. Just come by in the morning."

"Oh, thank-you again, Karen." Any other time Brooke would have protested, but in that moment, she just wanted to get out of there and away from Karen's questions.

"Do you know how to get to Haley's from here?"

"Yeah, they wrote me out some directions," Brooke started for the door.

"Brooke," Karen called out to her, and she stopped. "You never answered my question."

Damn. Brooke coughed, and looked Karen in the eyes. How could she tell a lie while staring her in the eyes? And how could she look like she was not lying while doing it? It was impossible. Karen would see right through her. She knew already who Aiden's father was. Brooke couldn't believe Karen was the only one who saw it.

"I think you already know," Brooke whispered before turning and walking out of the door. She didn't want to face an upset or disappointed Karen. Not yet. She had to get out of there into the fresh air so she could breath. She would face the music in the morning when she came to get Aiden. Damnit, she should have just pushed to bring him home, then she wouldn't have to face Karen in the morning. It was going to be a long night filled with lots of tossing and turning.


	10. Flip Flop

**Okay, so this time, no creative way to disclaim anything! Because we all know I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters. Because if I did, Pucas wouldn't be so…gross that I want to puke every time I see them. Nathan and Lucas would have topless basketball games every show. And Brooke and Lucas would have a sex scene, every other show. Oh! And Q wouldn't have died! Sorry for those of you who haven't seen that yet! **

**So, sorry it as taken me a while to update! Some things got in the way! But, I should be back in full force now! Tell me what you think! And thanks for all of the reviews this far! LOVE THEM!!**

Brooke had finally found some decent sleep early that morning. And since Lucas didn't know she hadn't slept all night, he had decided he would wake her up at an ungodly hour.

He crept into her room, making sure his footsteps weren't loud enough for her to hear. When he got to the side of the bed, he leaned over and pressed his hands onto the mattress, and started shaking it, yelling "earthquake!" Only this didn't wake her; she didn't even budge. More determined, he climbed onto the bed, and straddled her tiny body, and stuck his face right into hers.

"Brooke Davis!" He shouted, this time waking her. She instinctively sat up, only to bounce her forehead off Lucas'.

"What the hell!" Brooke shouted, grabbing her forehead. It had been a rough night, but she didn't remember falling asleep under something. In fact, she remembered falling asleep on a nice comfy bed.

"Jesus, Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Lucas!" Brooke propped herself up on her elbows, unable to move since he was still straddling her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up." He pulled his hand away to look at her. "I didn't know you were so violent in the morning."

"I didn't know you had started scaring the shit out of people while they were trying to sleep!"

"I guess there's a lot about me you'll have to learn, Brooke Davis."

"Maybe I don't want to, _Lucas Scott_. Now, can you get off me? My legs are starting to go numb."

"Nope," he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are Nathan and Haley?"

"They stayed at a hotel last night."

"Ohh, that's really sick."

"Grow up," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"And Aiden and Jamie?"

"At your mom's," dread grew in Brooke's stomach. She still had to go pick her son up. Maybe she could talk Lucas into doing it? No, then he would be alone with Karen, and she could possibly tell him the truth.

"You stayed here all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Aww, our little Brookie has come so far."

"Are you mocking me, Lucas Scott?"

"Maybe. I thought you were afraid to be by yourself at night?"

"I guess there's a lot about me you'll have to learn, Lucas Scott."

"Maybe I don't want to, _Brooke Davis_."

"Won't your fiancée be pissed if she found out you were on top of an ex-girlfriend in bed?"

"No, she would just want to join us. Especially since she thinks said ex-girlfriend is the hottest woman in America."

Brooke blushed at his comment. Should he really be talking to her like that? They both had someone else. Of course, that hadn't stopped them the last time they were together, but she wasn't going to relive that right now.

"Oh, Lucas, you're such a charmer," Brooke cooed, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"And Brooke, you look just lovely when your hair is in a beehive, and your make-up is smudged. I like the Amy Winehouse look on you. You definitely pull it off a lot better than she does."

"Shutup, Lucas, this is what you get when you wake a girl up at," she looked towards the clock, "Lucas! It's only 6:30 in the morning!"

"I was bored!" He shrugged, defending himself.

"So go bug your fiancée and let me sleep in!"

"She's gone for the day. Some business thing. And I promised her I would write, but I couldn't. So I had to get out of the house for a while, and thought I would come bug Haley and Nathan and Jamie, maybe even you and Aiden, and since you were the only one here, you get to be bugged."

"You have changed so much from high school."

"Have I gotten hotter?"

"Lucas!" Brooke tried to push him off her.

"What? Have I? Haley said I did once. Once. She wouldn't repeat it when I asked her to. Is it the 5 o'clock shadow thing? I think that's kind of sexy. Lindsey doesn't like it. She says it pokes her when I kiss her, but whatever. I just said that she doesn't need to kiss me then."

"Well yeah, that is kind of se-" Brooke almost agreed with him, but she just wanted him off her, and to shut up about how hot he was! Yes! He was absolutely gorgeous! And he always has been! Even when he had that god awful long hair back in senior year. That was dreadful, but he was still sexy. "Lucas!"

"You really like saying my name, don't you? I bet I could think of a few ways you could say it better," he cocked his eyebrows.

"Lucas Scott, if you do not get off me, and quit hitting on me, I am going to tell everyone about that time back in high school, you know your first time-"

"OKAY!" He shouted, putting his hands up and climbing off her. "That was pretty low, Brooke. I would never dream of using something like that as blackmail."

"It worked didn't it? Besides, I wouldn't ever actually tell anyone, but it got you off me!"

"That's it, you're going down!"

Just as Brooke was about to get up, Lucas tackled her back onto the bed and started tickling her. Brooke started laughing uncontrollably, yelling for Lucas to stop the whole time. And even though she knew she shouldn't be enjoying herself, she was. It was great being this way with Lucas. Because she wasn't sure how long he would act this way once he found out about Aiden. Lucas finally quit tickling Brooke, and they both lay back, staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"You really have changed since high school," Brooke spoke first. "When did you become so playful?"

"After things ended with Peyton, I kind of realized I had been taking life too seriously," he sighed, not knowing why he was explaining this to her. Something had compelled him to do so, though, as though he wanted her to know what really happened with him and Peyton. "I mean, Jamie was like what almost two years old, and I spent time with him, but not nearly as much as I should have. And when I did spend time with him, I was just boring uncle Lucas. After getting over the whole Peyton thing, I lightened up, and started becoming the uncle I knew I should be. I kind of wished I'd known about Aiden, Brooke. I would have helped you out with him."

Brooke's stomach dropped. Did Karen already tell Lucas? No, he would have been freaking out, not tickling her, right? But, why would he want to help out with Aiden then?

"He wasn't your responsibility."

"I know," Brooke let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "But, you're a great friend, Brooke, and I would have just liked to have been there for you. You're always putting people above yourself, and I know you could have used some help, even though you would have never asked for it. And Aiden is so great."

"He definitely loves you already." Did she really just tell Lucas, Aiden's real dad, that Aiden loves him? Oh goodness, she really needed to get back to New York.

"It's sad his dad doesn't want anything to do with him. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Who said his dad knows about him?" Now she really needed to shut her mouth.

"You never told him?" He turned on his side, and looked at her.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's just really complicated."

"Tell me, Brooke." Lucas reached across, and swiped a piece of her hair behind her ear. And her whole body started to tingle. She knew she should tell Lucas the truth. That Aiden is his, but she couldn't let him leave the naïve bliss he was currently living in. It would crush him to know she had lied to him. Or at least, never told him the truth.

"I just couldn't tell him because it was just too messed up. And I didn't want to bring my child into the middle of a mess like that, so I just kept him to myself."

Lucas knew he shouldn't be pressing her like this, but something in him was telling him to fight for the truth. Because even though he always tried to push those paternity thoughts to the back of his mind, they always seemed to creep up. And even now, as she was only letting bits and pieces go, he still couldn't help but wonder. Because it all fit.

"Maybe he would have liked to know, though."

"I don't think so. It would have screwed a lot of things up for him, and I didn't want to do that to him."

"See, there you go. Putting others in front of yourself again."

"I wouldn't say that," she shook her head. "I got Aiden out of it, and I'm not exactly sure what he got, but I think he's happy."

"So you see him still?"

"Yeah," she shook her head. She was definitely going to hell for this. But this was her way of explaining the truth, before actually telling the truth. Maybe she would call him from the airport right before her plane takes off.

"If it was me, I would have wanted to know no matter what was going on in my life." He was really reaching there; maybe hitting Brooke's guilty button would help get the truth out of her. He said that kind of as a test.

Brooke's heart stopped. Did he really just say that? Was he trying to bait her? Oh god, she really is going to hell.

"Would you of, Lucas?" She asked, trying to play coy.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Brooke struggled for a moment, because she was about to talk about a moment in their lives neither had ever brought up between them before, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to. She also wasn't sure if she should even say it, because it might give away too much.

"Lucas, really, if I had gotten pregnant from that one time, you know, after graduation. When you were still with Peyton, and I was with Chase, you would have wanted to know? Even though you were about to go off to college, and I was about to leave the state? Even though there was no possible way for us to work together to parent the child. Even though it would have devastated everyone around us if they knew the truth about what happened."

"Yeah. Even though it would have ruined everything else. My child with _you_ would have been more important than all of that."

Brooke was on the verge of tears. She thought she had done him a favor back then by keeping Aiden for herself. That way Peyton wouldn't leave him, he could go through college without any worries, and his mother wouldn't be pissed at him. But here he was now, telling her it would have been more important than all of that.

Lucas pretty much knew now, but he wanted to hear her say it, even though hearing her say it out loud would break him even more than he was now. It would only confirm what he already knew. How could she keep his son from him? How could he go four years and not even know he had a son? Was he Dan all over again? No, this was Brooke's fault.

"Brooke, please, just tell me," he pleaded.

"Tell you what, Lucas?" She played dumb. Because she didn't want him to hate her. Because she just wanted to spend this weekend having a nice time in Tree Hill, and then go home. Because she didn't want to see the look on her son's face when he found out that Lucas was his dad, and she never told him.

"The truth, Brooke." His eyes were begging, pleading with her to just let it go. And she knew she had to, because he already knew. Why had he always been so good at reading her?

"Lucas, I can't-" she choked, a tear finally slipping from the corner of her eye.

"I need to hear you say it, Brooke, and I need to know why you kept it from me."

"Lucas," she sobbed, "please don't make me do this."

"I shouldn't have to. You should want to." He held his breath, waiting for her to say it, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. This was definitely going to change his life. And what would Lindsey think?

"Please don't hate me, Lucas."

"I could never hate you, Brooke. But, I need to know the truth. Is he, or isn't he my son?"

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about if I tell you, Lucas. So please don't storm out of here all pissed off."

"I won't, Brooke. I promise I won't." He braced himself, waiting for the words to fall from her lips. Waiting for her to completely flip his world upside down. How was it that his past could come back to haunt him in just one day?

Brooke bit her lip, trying to find the courage. Trying to find the right words to say. She had gone through this in her head before, when she knew the right thing to do was to tell him, but she had never thought she'd actually have to tell him. And now, here she is, having to do it to his face. She was so scared of his reaction. And even though he was being so calm now, she knew he couldn't remain this way once she said it out loud.

"Aiden is your son, Lucas," she whispered. "And I'm sorry I kept him from you."


	11. Aftermath

**You reviewers are amazing! I LOVE IT! Especially the long ones! I get so excited when I open the email at it's an exceptionally long review! One of these days I will get out some personal thank-yous! But for now, I just want to get this posted! I don't think you guys will mind that, right?! And the reason why I am posting so fast is because of the amazing response I got to the last chapter! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, I didn't expect to reveal the secret to Lucas so soon, but I'm glad I did. Now, we can only move forward, right? I tried to portray Lucas as pretty mature about this, but how can someone be mature when they find out they've had a son for four years they didn't know about?! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! **

Lucas was silent after Brooke told him. And she hated the silence. Because she didn't know what he was thinking. His face was void from any emotion. His eyes were blank. Nothing. She'd rather have him screaming at her, anything other than just sitting there staring blankly at her.

"Lucas," she choked out, as tears streamed down her face. "Please, say something."

He didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He was a dad. He had a four-year-old son. His son was four, and he had missed the first four years of his life. He hadn't been there when he was born, he wasn't there for his first smile, he wasn't there when he made his first noise, he wasn't there when he first rolled over, he wasn't there when he started crawling, he didn't get to hear his first word, he didn't get to watch him take his first steps. How can someone be a father and miss all of that? How can he make up those four years?

Lucas sat up, no longer able to look at Brooke. Because she was the reason why he'd missed all of that. She was the reason Aiden thought of some other man as his father, and not him. Brooke had never given him a chance to be a part of his life, but she had let this other guy be a part of it. Someone Lucas had never even met before had been there for Aiden, his son, and he hadn't. He didn't even have the choice to be there.

Through his bitterness toward Brooke, guilty thoughts came fluttering through. Maybe if he had never gotten with Peyton, he would still be with Brooke. Maybe if he had left Peyton that day after the night they spent together, he would have had the choice to be in his son's life. Maybe if he had tried to contact Brooke sometime in the last four years, he would have been able to meet his son before now. Maybe if he had fought harder for Brooke, they would have been a family.

"Lucas," Brooke begged through her tears. "Please, say something."

He couldn't. Not yet at least. Because he knew if he did, he would just blow up on her, and that's not what should happen. No matter how mad he was at her; no matter how much he resented her in this moment, it wasn't going to help anything. Because all of the hateful words he could tell her weren't going to take back the four years, and the fact that he was now let in on the secret that he was a father. And they had to work together, if they wanted it to work right.

"Brooke," Lucas began, shaking his head. He couldn't talk rationally right now. He needed time, a lot of time, to digest this. He had so many questions, but he couldn't ask them. Because he knew with her answers, he would just grow angrier. He needed to leave. He needed to take a walk, something, anything, to clear his head. So he wouldn't say things to Brooke he would later regret.

"I'm so-sorry, Lucas," she sobbed, touching his shoulder. And he flinched when he touched her, so Brooke pulled her hand back, like she had burned it on a hot stove. This is what she was afraid. This is what she had never wanted to face. But, she knew something like this would happen. Because Lucas deserved the truth. He deserved to be a part of his son's life. Something Brooke had taken away from him four years ago, and now she had to give it to him.

"I-I, can't do this," Lucas shook his head again. "Not right now. I need some time. I need to think about this."

"Lucas, please, we can talk about this. We _need_ to talk about this," Brooke pleaded. "Please, just talk to me."

"I can't, Brooke," he turned towards her, and she saw something she didn't expect. Something that broke her heart into a million pieces, only this time it wasn't his fault, it was _her_ fault. He had tears in his eyes. His eyes were blood shot because he was trying to hold them back. He wanted to cry because of something she had done. And she was crying because she had done it. If he would just scream at her, she would feel so much better. Unleash everything he was feeling on her, put her in her place, she would feel so much better. Because she deserved it.

"I need to get out of here," he stood, but Brooke grabbed his arm.

"Lucas, you promised you would talk to me about this. We need to talk."

"I know I did, Brooke, but I just don't want to say anything to you that I will regret. I need to clear my head, and then we can talk."

"Lucas, please," she begged some more. "Yell at me, I don't care. I deserve it after what I've done. Please, just don't leave."

"I have to," he pulled his arm back. "I just found out I have a four year old son, Brooke. I have to deal with this one my own. I'll come back once I've cleared my head a little."

"Lucas,-"

"Brooke! I don't want to yell at you! I don't want to tell you what I am thinking because I'll just regret it if I do! Don't you get it?" He threw his arms in the air in frustration. "My engagement party is tomorrow and I just found out I have a four year old son! How am I supposed to tell my fiancée I have a four year old with my ex?"

"I-I do-"

"You don't know! I can't believe you did this! How could you keep my son from me? Didn't you know how much I wanted to be with you then? I thought after that night you would have figured out I never got over you! I freaking told you I wasn't over you! Now four years later I find out I have a son from that night? Didn't you think I deserved to know a little sooner than this?"

"Lucas, I didn't want to-"

"I know, ruin my life. That's bullshit, Brooke, and you know it! You were just scared!" Lucas growled in frustration and turned away from her. This is not what he wanted to happen. He wanted to talk calmly with her. Like adults. Like parents. So they could figure out how they were going to make this work. He didn't want to stand there yelling at her, accusing her of things.

"I'm so-"

"Yeah, I know, sorry," he spoke more calm this time. "Funny, I said the same thing when you broke up with me senior year. And it wasn't enough then, and it's still not enough now," he took a deep breath. "I have to get out of here. I'll be back later to talk rationally with you."

"Lucas, wait," Brooke stood to follow him. "Please, I don't think anyone should know yet. Aiden doesn't know, and I don't want to-"

"I get it, Brooke," he held up his hand to stop her. "You don't want anyone knowing your little secret yet. No problem. It's safe with me for now. Of course, it should have been safe with me four years ago. But, don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, yet. And don't think about escaping back to New York, because I'll just come find you, and _my_ son."

With that, he was gone. And Brooke broke down was she heard the front door slam. She wanted desperately to just go back to New York, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. She owed Lucas an explanation, and she owed Aiden one as well. Aiden. How was she supposed to tell Aiden he had met his father, but she had never told him?

The only thing that Brooke knew was that she needed to pull herself together. Because she couldn't let anyone see her like this. And she needed to talk to Lucas before Cam came tomorrow. Because she still didn't want him to know that she had lied to him. Maybe she should call him and tell him not to come? No, that would look too suspicious.

Then there was Peyton. Sure, Peyton was kind of mad at her right now, but they were still best friends. Peyton thought Lindsey was in the way of her being with Lucas, and now she would be finding out Aiden was Lucas' son. What was she going to do to them once she found out? If she's willing to sabotage an engagement, she'd be almost willing to do anything? But, would she really cross that line? Try to take a son away from his father? Like Brooke had. Brooke wouldn't put it past her.

She pulled herself off the bed, and forced herself to take a shower. She still had to go get Aiden from Karen's. Something she wasn't dreading as much as she was before. If she could handle telling Lucas, a little confrontation with his mother wouldn't be so bad. It took her over thirty minutes to get her make-up just the way she wanted it, and then another fifteen to get dressed. Maybe she was taking her time, but whatever, she was still dreading her meeting with Karen a little. And a little part of her hoped Lucas would show back up to talk to her before she had to leave.

An hour after Lucas left, Brooke finally left for Karen's. The drive didn't seem as long as it had been the night before. She parked the car on the street, because she wasn't sure if she had the right to park in the driveway. Karen answered the door just seconds after Brooke knocked on the door.

"I didn't expect you so early, Brooke," Karen welcomed her in.

"Karen, I really wanted to apologize for-"

"Brooke," Karen stopped her. "I'm not the one you should apologize to, really. I'm not pleased you kept my son's son away from him, or my grandson away from me, but I understand. I went through the same thing, Brooke. The only thing is, Lucas is nothing like Dan, so I don't know why you thought you had to keep Aiden from him."

"It's not that," Brooke broke down in tears again.

As Karen was about the console Brooke, the front door burst open, and Lucas walked through. His eyes were redder than before, but he had a determined look on his face. Brooke and Karen turned to look at him, and both of their hearts broke. He looked so broken. So torn between the right thing to do, and something that had been taken away from him, even if he had never known it until now.

The pitter patter a little feet could be heard form down the hallway, and Brooke looked towards it, horrified her son might see her in this state. Sure enough, her son, with Jamie close behind, came running down, and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, before pulling back. Jamie wrapped his arms around Lucas' legs. "Hi uncle Lucas!" Aiden waved towards him. Brooke watched as Lucas' jaw clenched. Why was their son calling him uncle?

"Baby, you probably shouldn't call Lucas, uncle Lucas," Brooke knelt down before him.

"Why not?" The child looked at her confused, and hear broken. "Jamie calls him uncle Lucas!"

"I told him he could, yesterday," Lucas spoke through clenched teeth. Brooke's stomach turned, and she was sure she was going to need a toilet soon.

"Oh," was all Brooke could manage.

"Who wants to go to the park?" Lucas asked the two boys. He didn't look toward Brooke for approval, because he knew he had the right now.

"Me!" Both Jamie and Aiden squealed in delight.

"Ohh, mommy, can I?" Aiden turned towards Brooke. She looked at him, and then up at Lucas. And for a moment, she caught his blue eyes, but then he turned away.

"Sure, honey, but be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay, mommy! YAY!! Lets go get dressed Jamie!"

The two boys sprinted off to get dressed. And the three adults were left in an awkward silence.

"I think you two need to talk about this," Karen spoke.

"Me too," Brooke nodded her head.

"We will," Lucas confirmed. "When I get over the fact that I haven't known about my son for the past four years." He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't help it right now. It was taking a lot more than he thought to be able to handle this in a mature way.

"Lucas," Brooke began.

"I told you, Brooke. I will when I'm ready. For now, I just want to get to know him better. I think I at least deserve that."

"You do," she nodded her head.


	12. Superman Ice Cream

Lucas stood on the side of the court, watching his nephew and his _son_ play basketball against each other. Neither was very successful at making baskets, but they were having a blast trying. It was so hard to watch Aiden, and know that the little boy had no idea he was his dad. In fact, he was still known as _uncle Lucas_, which yesterday was a privilege for him, but today it just pissed him off to no end. All he wanted to do was go to Aiden, and wrap his arms so tight around him, and tell him he was his dad. But, he couldn't. That was something Brooke would need to do. Because Aiden wouldn't believe Lucas if he told him. He'd only known him for a short time; he didn't want to ruin what they had already by pissing Aiden's mother off.

"Uncle Lucas, come play!" Aiden shouted, and Lucas cringed.

"Yeah, uncle Lucas!" Jamie chimed in.

"You two against me?"

"Yeah!" Both of the boys shouted.

Lucas joined the boys on the court, and of course let them have the ball first. He half-defended Jamie as he dribbled towards the basket, and then passed the ball to Aiden, who shot the ball towards the hoop. It wasn't going to make it, so Lucas tipped it in for him.

"Yay!" Both boys started jumping up and down.

Lucas then took the ball up to the top of the court, while both boys started to defend him. Lucas chuckled as they held their arms out, and bent their knees in a perfect defensive pose. It was obvious Aiden hadn't played basketball much, because he was just copying everything Jamie did, but it was adorable. He held the ball high above his head, and they both started to jump for it.

"You're too tall uncle, Lucas!" Jamie shouted, trying one more time to jump.

"Maybe someday when you get older you'll be taller than me and you can get the ball!" Lucas laughed.

"Me too!" Aiden yelled, trying to jump. "I hope I'm just as tall as you uncle Lucas!"

Lucas, for a moment, wanted to cry. Because there was a big possibility that Aiden would be as tall as him, if not taller. And he wished he could tell him that. Lucas brought the ball down and started to dribble, and Jamie knocked it out of his hand, and Aiden recovered it and threw it up and made a basket.

"I made a basket by myself, uncle Lucas," he shouted, very proud of himself.

"Good job, Aiden," Lucas clapped his hands. "That means you get to dunk one!"

He swooped the boy up over his head, and Jamie threw the ball up to him, and then Aiden threw it into the basket and then held onto the rim. Lucas let go of him for a moment, so he could hang, but then grabbed him and set him back on the ground.

Just when the three stopped celebrating, Haley pulled up in her car and got out.

"Hi momma!" Jamie shouted. "Aiden just made a basket without Lucas' help!"

"Good job, Aiden," Haley smiled. "Hey Lucas."

"Hey Hales. How was your night?"

"It was good," she smiled again.

"Okay, that's gross. Never smile like that again while talking about alone time with Nathan," Lucas made a sour face.

"What's he talking about, momma?" Jamie asked, turning towards his mom.

Haley's eyes grew wide. "I don't know, baby, what are you talking about, Lucas?"

Lucas forgot for a moment there were young ears around, and that one of them was his son. That was another thing he would have to get used to. Constantly having little ears around, and having to watch what he said.

"Your dad likes to pick your mom's nose when they're by themselves, and I think it's disgusting," Lucas made up.

"Yuck!" Both of the boys yelled, and ran off.

"Nice, Lucas. Now I'm going to have to explain to him that it's not okay to pick other people's noses."

"Oh well, at least I won't have to," he chortled.

"Have you talked to Brooke, today?"

Lucas grew tense, and tightened his jaw muscles. So, he still wasn't over being mad at her yet. "Yeah, this morning."

"She wasn't at the house when I got there, so I just wondered where she was."

"Don't know. Think she was at my ma's when I left there." Haley eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you mad at her or something, Lucas?"

"Huh, no, why would I be mad at her?"

"You're acting weird. You didn't sleep with her in my house last night, did you?"

"Hales, you really underestimate me, you know that. I'm engaged, why would I cheat on Lindsey?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "You have cheated before."

She didn't know about him and Brooke while he was with Peyton, so he could only assume she meant when he cheated on Brooke with Peyton. Man, was he messed up. "That was a long time ago, Hales."

"Hey, I was just checking." She turned and looked towards the boys. "Jamie, come on, we gotta go. Grandma Deb is meeting us for lunch, and we have to be there like now, so lets go."

"Momma!" Jamie whined. "I don't wanna go! Can't I stay with uncle Lucas and Aiden? Grandma Deb is kind of scary!"

"James Lucas Scott, I don't ever want to hear you talk about your grandmother that way again."

"Can't say I blame him," Lucas laughed.

"So not helping, Lucas."

"Sorry. Now, let's go!"

"Momma!"

"Jamie!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

The two said their goodbyes, and took off, leaving just the son and father. And even though Lucas loved Jamie with all of his heart, he was glad to have some time alone with his newly found son.

"Looks like it's just you and me, little man," Lucas rubbed the top of his head.

"Yep," Aiden shook his head. "Is Jamie's middle name Lucas?"

Lucas looked down, confused by his question. Why would Aiden care about Jamie's middle name? Why would any four year old care about someone's middle name?

"Yes, it is."

"Is it after you?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"I have the same middle name," he said, and then clamped his hand over his mouth, a scared expression on his face.

Lucas knelt down before him. "What? What's wrong, Aiden?"

He lifted his hand only a little bit and then whispered, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone my whole name."

"How come?" Lucas asked, even though he knew the reason why. At leas, he thought he knew the reason why.

"I don't know. Mommy said she'd tell me when I was older."

"What is your whole name, Aiden?"

"I can't tell, mommy made me promise."

"I won't tell, Aiden. And besides, I don't think mommy will care if you tell me. In fact, I know she won't care."

"You promise I won't get into trouble?"

"Yeah, I promise, buddy."

"Aiden Lucas Scott-Davis."

Lucas immediately went silent. Brooke never told him he had a son, but named their son after him? He didn't get it. How could she imagine keeping this type of thing such a secret, and then blatantly put his name in their son's name. He was kind of touched she actually considered him when their son was born, but still. It was just weird.

"I like that name."

"Yeah, it's the same as yours almost."

"Yep," Lucas nodded his head. "How bout we go get some ice cream, kid?"

"Yeah!"

#

Brooke sat at Karen's kitchen table, hanging her head. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking uncontrollably from her sobs. She had ruined her son's life she decided. She had kept his father from him, and he had missed out on how great Lucas is.

"Brooke, dear, you're going to have to pull through this," Karen put her hand over Brooke's.

"How, Karen?" Brooke choked out through her tears. "I've done such a bad thing."

"I'm not saying what you did was right, but you'll work it out. Please, Brooke, can you just explain to me why you would do it?"

"I just thought it was what was best. He was with Peyton, he was going away to college, and he had all of these dreams. I didn't want to take that away from him."

"None of it was because of the guilt you felt?"

"Well, yeah, a little. I know what it's like to be the girlfriend whose boyfriend has cheated on them. And I didn't want to be the other girl. I couldn't stand myself after what happened. And I punished everyone in the process of trying to make it better."

"You can't take back what has happened, Brooke, but you can make it better. Lucas has missed out on his son's life, and I'm sure he's going to want to make up for that. And it's up to you to let him."

"And I plan on it," Brooke sniffled. "I just don't know how to tell Aiden."

"Just give it time. You'll know when it's the right time."

"Don't you hate me, Karen?"

"Brooke, I could never hate you. I don't like what you did, but you've always kind of been the daughter I never really wanted but got stuck with," she laughed a little to let Brooke know she was joking. And Brooke let out a small chuckle through her tears. "You're going to have to quit feeling so guilty, Brooke, and start making this right."

"I know, Karen, I just don't know how until Lucas will talk to me."

"He'll come around. It's just going to take some time."

"I don't have that much time, Karen. I'm leaving on Sunday."

"I would think that you might want to push that back, since Lucas will want more time with Aiden."

Brooke sighed, and hung her head once again. She knew Karen was right. She couldn't bring Lucas' son into his life, and take him away two days later. She was going to have to let him have more time with him than that. But how? She couldn't imagine going back to New York, and leaving Aiden behind.

#

"Are you having fun, Aiden?" Lucas questioned the little boy, who was covered in Superman ice cream.

"Yes!" Aiden exclaimed, ice cream flying from his mouth. Lucas ducked, but still got hit anyway. "I love ice cream! You bought me ice cream when I first met you, I remember."

"I remember, too," Lucas smiled. "Do you like it in Tree Hill, Aiden?"

"Yeah! I like a lot of people here. Jamie is rally cool, and Haley and Nathan, too. And you. I really like you. You get me ice cream, and let me have a water fight inside. And today you taught me basketball. I'm having lots of fun. Maybe mommy will let us stay longer."

"I hope so," Lucas sighed. "You're going to have to talk her into it."

"Maybe you can for me," Aiden beamed. "Mommy will listen to you before she will listen to me. She has a hard time listening to anyone."

Lucas chuckled, knowing all too well how stubborn Brooke was. "Your mommy is a good mommy, isn't she?"

"The best. Don't you think so?"

"Sure, buddy," Lucas would have agreed more had he not been so mad at her at the moment.

"Do you love my mommy? Because I love my mommy."

Lucas closed his eyes, not sure how to answer. Of course he loved Brooke, but did he want to voice it right now, with the mood he was in? He had to, at least for Aiden. "Yeah, I do."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you loved mommy? Because I've loved mommy for four years! Ever since I was born."

"I've loved your mom for a long time. Since high school."

"Did you ever want to marry her?"

"What?" Lucas was confused by this question.

"I heard mommy tell Cam one time if he loved something so much he should just marry it. Did you ever want to marry mommy?"

"You ask a lot of questions, kid."

"Mommy says that's just because I'm curious."

"You are very curious."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Want to marry mommy," Aiden said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Lucas wasn't sure how to answer. It was a long time ago that he was with Brooke, and he was so young, he wasn't even sure if he ever considered marriage with her. "I don't know, Aiden, maybe at one time I did."

"I think it would be cool if you married mommy."

"You would?"

"Yeah, because then you would be like my daddy, and you could buy me ice cream all the time, and we could have water fights all the time."

Lucas had to hold back his emotions towards that remark. He'd only known this boy for a short time, and he wanted him to be his daddy? How perfect was this kid?

"You haven't known me for very long."

"I know, but sometimes you can just tell."

"What about your mom's boyfriend, don't you like him?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot. But I think I like you more."

"Why do you think that?"

"Geez uncle Lucas, you ask a lot of questions."

Lucas laughed, and decided to hold back on any more questions. He'd already heard enough to brighten his day.

#

**I know there's not much going on in this chapter, but we got to see some Aiden/Lucas interaction. I might have gone overboard with how much Aiden likes Lucas, but oh well! It's my story! HA HA! Plus, I thought it would only make sense Aiden would have an immediate attachment towards his real father, even though he doesn't know it's him. **

**I sent out some personal thank-yous to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, and if I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But thank-you still! Keep the reviews coming, because they really inspire me to keep going! **


	13. Chop Me Up

**It took a bit longer for me to get this posted than I had hoped, but it's finally here! I'm having so much fun with this story! :) I hope you are too! Just as a little warning, there's some pretty foul language in this. More than there has been throughout the story, but, there are a lot of tempers flaring during the end! HEEHEE! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, Q wouldn't have died, and we wouldn't have to suffer through Pucas. Which, I don't know about all of you, but it literally makes me want to vomit when I see Pucas. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**Oh yes! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Brooke started to worry when it was getting dark out and Lucas still hadn't brought Aiden back. She was pacing in the living room, and she was trying hard to avoid Haley because she knew Haley was wondering why Brooke was so worried about Aiden being with Lucas of all people. But still, Lucas had just found out Aiden was his, maybe he decided to kidnap him to get revenge on Brooke? What if he took him away from her, and she never got see him again?

"Brooke, honey," Haley peaked her head into the living room, "you're wearing a hole into the carpet. He's only with Lucas. Now come on and eat some dinner. The boys are already at the table."

"I'm not real hungry, Hales," Brooke looked towards her. And she wasn't. She hadn't eaten all day, but with the stress she was going through, just thinking about eating made her want to vomit.

"What are you so worried about?" Haley walked further into the room. "You know Lucas would never let Aiden get hurt, don't you?"

"Well, ye-yeah," Brooke stuttered.

"Then why are you pacing my living room?"

"I've never been away from Aiden this long," Brooke spoke softly, turning towards the window as she saw a flash of headlights out of the corner of her eye. Her hopes were smashed when the car drove past the house.

"He's fine, Brooke," Haley chuckled. "I'm going to eat, you should come."

Brooke didn't leave her spot from in front of the window. After spending most of the day with Karen, and talking through a lot of what she was feeling, she still didn't feel any less guilty. And she supposed she probably shouldn't. What she did wasn't a really forgivable thing. The only thing she can do, like Karen said, was move past it. Make it right. But how can that be possible when she lived in New York, and Lucas lived in Tree Hill? A part of her wished she could just give up her life in New York, and move back to Tree Hill. Make the ultimate sacrifice to show Lucas she was serious about wanting him to be in Aiden's life. But the other part knew that wasn't feasible. She had a life in New York. A great life. All she can remember about Tree Hill is how much heart ache it caused her. Tree Hill was the place where she wasn't loved enough by her parents, where she had her heart smashed into a million pieces by her best friend and boyfriend, where she committed the ultimate betrayal on said best friend. She didn't know if she could handle it all again.

Headlights lit up the front room again, and this time they were pulling into the driveway. Brooke tensed immediately, and her heart started pounding. A part of her hoped Lucas would be ready to talk; the other part hoped he had just forgotten about the whole thing. Of course, she knew that wasn't possible, but she could always hope, right? Who was she kidding? Any kind of hopes she had had been smashed way back in her teenage years.

"Mommy!" Aiden burst through the front door, and ran into his mother's open arms.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Brooke squeezed him.

"A little," Aiden pulled back and nodded his head. "But, Lucas is lots of fun and he bought me ice cream!"

"Did he?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, and for the first time looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway. He wasn't smiling, and that was a bad sign. But he didn't look pissed, so that was a good sign. "Did you eat anything for dinner?"

"No, Lucas said he didn't know what you had planned for me, so he brought me home instead."

"Okay, well, Haley has dinner made, why don't you run into the kitchen and eat, so I can talk to your d-Lucas."

"My _uncle_ Lucas," Aiden rolled his eyes at his mom while he walked away, and Brooke cringed at hearing the word uncle.

"Um," Brooke tried to think of what to say, but the right words just wouldn't come out. She wasn't even sure there were any right words for this.

"I don't know how rational I'm going to be about this yet, Brooke, but-"

"Lucas, are you here!" Nathan shouted from the kitchen.

"Let's go outside and talk," Lucas suggested, turning around. He went out the screen door, and then held it open for Brooke to follow. She sat down on the top step on the porch, and Lucas descended the stairs, and stood in the grass.

"Lucas," Brooke managed to get out, and then the tears started forming in her eyes again. "I know what I did was unforgivable, and I can never give you back those years, but-"

"Brooke, I don't want to relive the past, okay?" Lucas sighed, annoyed. "Because, you're right, you can't give them back to me. I just know we need to move forward if this is going to work."

"You're right, Lucas," Brooke nodded her head.

"And I think the first thing we need to do is at least tell Aiden I'm his dad." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, and stared directly at Brooke, who cowered under his gaze.

"I don't know, Lucas. That's just going to be so much for him, and I think it would be better if we let him get to know you first."

"Brooke," Lucas sighed again, only this time it was a soft sigh. He then sat next to her on the step. "Do you know what he told me today?" Brooke shook her head. "He said today he would like it if I was his daddy. Do you know what that did to me?"

"I can imagine," Brooke spoke, the tears falling from her eyes.

"And, I don't want to be kept from him anymore. I'm his dad, Brooke. He deserves his dad, just like I deserve my son."

"I know," Brooke sobbed. She wanted to give him anything he wanted, just to relieve some of the guilt she felt, but she didn't think telling Aiden Lucas was his dad was the right thing to do just yet. "But, he's just so young, Lucas, and I'm afraid it's going to hurt him."

"Brooke," Lucas shook his head, once again getting annoyed. He had never known himself to get so annoyed with Brooke Davis before. He figured it was because she had kept his son from him for four years. That would make sense, right?

"Lucas, he's only four."

"I know!" Lucas gritted his teeth in anger, and stood. "Let me remind you of how many years you have kept him from me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears falling faster.

"Four years, Brooke. Four years." He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. But her pointing out that Aiden as only four years old only fueled his fire. How could he forget how old he was? He had been reminded of the four years all day, since that morning when Brooke told him he had a son. He tried to calm down, because this was not what they needed. But he couldn't. "How could you keep my son from me for four years?" He shouted at her.

"Lucas, I said I'm sorry," Brooke tried to make herself smaller, if that was possible at all.

"Sorry?" Lucas laughed, spitefully. "Sorry. That's great, Brooke. Really great. How about I take him for the next four so we can be even? Then maybe you'll know an ounce of how I feel. The only difference would be the fact that you fucking _know_ about him."

"Luc-"

"No, Brooke. I don't want to hear another apology. Fuck trying to be rational, anymore. I'm pissed, Brooke. Really pissed. You do realize that my engagement party is tomorrow? I am engaged to a woman that doesn't even know I have a son! Because I didn't even fucking know I had one! Do you know what that's like? How am I supposed to tell my fiancée, on the night of our engagement party, that I have a son? And with an ex-girlfriend she's already jealous of!"

The Brooke that had been feeling guilty earlier, started to turn into the real Brooke as he reeled off about all of the drama in his life. The louder he got, the angrier she got. Because she had done a horrible thing, she can admit that. But she knew she didn't deserve his verbal assault. A little while ago she believed she did, but now, as the real Brooke started peaking her head through the surface, her fangs were starting to show a little. How was it her fault his stupid fiancée was jealous of her?

"Well, if Aiden and I are such a burden, we'll just go back to New York and forget everything!" She shouted, finally finding her backbone.

"Oh yeah, that's great, Brooke." He shook his head with an amused laugh. "Let's just go back to the way it was. When Aiden was your little secret that none of us knew about. That way we can all live in an ignorant bliss, and you can keep your squeaky clean everybody loves me image!"

"Oh, fuck off, Lucas! It wasn't easy on me, you know!"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't! I mean, you knew about our son. All you had to do was keep him from me! I, on the other hand, have to try to make up for four years you took from me! Four years where I should have been there, establishing his trust in me! Establishing myself as a role model!"

"Oh, boo fucking hoo, Lucas." Brooke was sick of feeling bad for him, even though for some reason, she knew she should still, but she couldn't help it. "Maybe if you weren't such a cheat, or a liar you would have known about him!"

"You're bringing up me cheating?" Lucas laughed, incredulously. "You kept my son from me for four years, and you're bringing up the fact that I cheated?"

"What did you want me to do?" Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "You made me the other girl! I conceived our son from one night where you cheated on your girlfriend, my best friend! I'm sorry if I felt a little bad about that!"

"And do you think I didn't?"

"I don't know, Lucas, did you? Because cheating seems to come pretty easy for you!"

"Oh, fuck off, Brooke! You play this innocent little precious thing, that got cheated on and it just tore you to pieces. But you know what I remember, Brooke?"

"What, Lucas, what? Please tell me what you fucking remember!"

"I remember the scheming Brooke, who liked to make everyone miserable because she was. I remember the Brooke who tried at anyone's expense to get what she wanted. The Brooke that was always drunk at a party, and always waking up in a stranger's bed the next day."

Brooke took a step back with his words. Why was he bringing this up? Why would he do this to her?

"I remember the Brooke that fucking dumped me for no reason at all! Oh, wait, there was a reason. You stopped missing me. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? That's what I remember, Brooke. So you know what, I'm sorry if I hadn't gotten completely over you, but that night we were together was a big deal to me. And you just left. You didn't leave a note or anything!"

"You were with Peyton, Lucas! There wasn't anything to say!"

"There was! But you fucking ruined it!"

"Brooke?"

Brooke sucked in a breath, and looked past Lucas to see Peyton standing in the driveway. She was definitely the last person she wanted to walk in during the middle of this conversation.

"Oh, great," Lucas spoke, sarcastically. "This is like the fucking ex-girlfriends from hell or something."

"Did-did you cheat on me, Lucas?" Peyton stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, please, like you fucking care," Lucas scoffed. He definitely had not planned his night to be like this. In fact, he had pictured a lot more mature, and a lot quieter. He didn't even remember the last time he had risen his voice to yell at someone out of anger. It had to have been the last time he had seen Peyton. Go figure.

"Lucas," Brooke scolded him.

"What? I don't owe her an explanation."

"You slept with Lucas when I was with him?" Peyton looked towards Brooke. Brooke's shoulders slumped. She had really hoped Peyton hadn't heard any of their fight.

"Peyton, I'm-"

"She's really sorry, Peyton," Lucas rolled his eyes. "You know what, Brooke, you really don't owe her an apology."

"Lucas, quit being such an asshole." Brooke was surprised with Lucas' behavior. The whole time she had been back to Tree Hill, he had been so laid back, and fun. She didn't think he had this in him anymore. But, she guessed finding out you had a four year old son could do that to a person.

"Towards either of you?" Lucas shook his head, with a laugh. "Yeah right."

"Lucas, you cheated on me with _Brooke_?" Peyton finally spoke up again, looking towards him. "You fucking bastard. With _Brooke_?" She asked, as if Brooke was the last person on Earth he should have cheated on her on. Like Brooke was beneath both of them, and had never meant anything to Lucas.

"Peyton, I-"

"No, Brooke," Lucas grabbed her arm as she started to walk towards Peyton, and pulled her back. "I told you she doesn't deserve an apology."

"Why?" Brooke yanked her arm from Lucas' grasp.

"Why? Because while I was here in Tree Hill, wanting to start my life with _her_, she was in LA making a life with someone else."

Brooke gasped. How did she not know that? Peyton had cheated on Lucas? No way! She didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. Peyton was so infatuated with Lucas. She had betrayed their friendship to be with Lucas! And she had cheated on him?

"What?" Brooke blinked, still not believing it.

"Shut up, Lucas, that was a mistake." Peyton cut in.

"Oh yeah, Brooke. See, I didn't tell you the entire story. I bought a ring. For Peyton. An engagement ring. One that she would have loved. Spent a lot of money on it, too. Flew out to LA, ready to propose any everything. I wanted to surprise her. I get there, and she's in bed with someone else. I fucking walk in and Peyton's getting fucked doggy style by someone else."

Brooke gasped even louder, and clamped her hand over her mouth. How could she have not known all of this? Why would Peyton keep that from her? She had never even known Peyton was with someone else.

"The best part was that he lived with her. That was just the icing on the fucking cake. So before she gives you some guilt trip about how fucking slutty you are for sleeping with me while we were together, just remember that. In fact, I wish she would have walked in on us that night before I ever had a chance to walk in on her."

"What's going on out here?" Haley stepped through the front door. "You guys are being so loud."

"I just found out Brooke and Lucas fucked while I was with him," Peyton spoke first.

"And Peyton was living with someone else while she was still with Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, still shocked.

"Oh god," Haley sighed and turned inside. "Nathan! We've got some major drama on the front lawn! It's Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke. Go figure!"

"I'm out of here," Lucas turned to leave.

"Uncle Lucas!" Aiden shouted, coming through the front door.

Lucas clenched his eyes shut, but then turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey, bud."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go home and get some sleep. I have a _party _tomorrow."

"Can me and Jamie spend the night?" Aiden looked up at Lucas with his eyes all puppy dog looking, and his bottom lip slightly sticking out. Lucas figured this was the start of fatherhood, when he was already not being able to say no to eyes like that.

"I don't th-" Brooke started, but was cut off.

"Of course you guys can," Lucas smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair.

"YAY!" Aiden shouted jumping up. "Come on Jamie, let's go get some clothes!"

"Lucas," Brooke spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Yeah well, I'm sick of your ideas."

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned, looking between Lucas and Brooke. "Why are you two so angry with each other?"

"I'd like to know that, too," Peyton put her hand on her hip. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maybe it could be the fact that Brooke has kept-"

"Lucas," Brooke hissed. "Now is not the time."

"They'll know soon anyway."

"Know what?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, uncle Lucas, let's go!" Aiden and Jamie shot through the front door. "Bye mommy, I love you!"

"Aiden-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lucas turned around, and led the boys to his car. At least there would be no drama with the boys. Maybe they could build some forts in the living room and hide out from Lindsey, too.


	14. A Graceful Exit

**I totally apologize for taking so long to update! You guys can all thank TeamSophia for PMing me and getting my butt into gear! I can always use some encouraging! So, to make u for it, this chapter is a little bit longer than some of the other ones, and I think you'll like it! :) **

Brooke spent the whole next day trying to avoid everyone. Cam arrived around noon, about the same time Haley brought the boys home. After some introductions between Brooke's boyfriend and her friends, everybody started getting ready for the party. The party that Brooke was dreading more than anything. She couldn't exactly skip it, though. Since it was the reason why she had even come to Tree Hill.

Haley had spent all of last night, and most of the day trying to get out of Brooke what her and Lucas were fighting over. Brooke wouldn't open up and tell her anything, though. It was bad enough she knew that Brooke slept with Lucas while he was with Peyton. She was sure Haley could guess what the biggest problem was now that she knew that.

Seeing Cam was a relief for Brooke. Because even though she was nervous as hell about him being around Lucas, he had always had a calming effect over her. It was the one thing she loved the most about him. And so far, he seemed to get along great with Nathan and Haley. She really hated to see what would happen between him and Lucas. What if Lucas drilled Cam about Aiden, and the way he took care of him? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey, you okay?" Cam came up from behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," she nodded, trying to even convince herself. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just look like you're…brooding," he offered, and turned around to get dressed.

Brooding? Did he really just say that to her? Why did he have to use that word? She was trying to _stop_ thinking about Lucas. And here, the one person who shouldn't be reminding her of Lucas was. She really must have done something really horrible in a previous life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas is already at Tric, waiting for his guests to arrive. He's not in much of a partying mood. In fact, he's planning on making a once around and then sneaking out. Nobody would care that he was gone. Lindsey wasn't even paying attention to him. She was more focused on making sure all the decorations were right. Not that he expected her to pay attention to him.

"Hey there," Haley hit him in his arm, breaking him out of his daze. "Thinking about anything in particular?"

"No," he lied. His life was definitely going bad when he had to lie to Haley of all people.

"What's up with you and Brooke, Lucas? She won't tell me a thing."

"I don't really want to talk about it, Hales," he sighed and turned away from his best friend. It really killed him to say that to her. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Okay," she backed down, sensing that if she prodded him any farther, he would snap.

"Where's Nate and Jamie?"

"They stayed home. They're still getting ready. They're going to ride over with Brooke, Cam, and Aiden. I figured I'd come help with the decorations."

Lucas' ears perked up with the mention of Brooke's boyfriend. Should he feel kind of jealous because Brooke had a boyfriend? Of course he shouldn't. What the hell was wrong with him?

"How is he?" Lucas questioned.

"How is who?"

"Cam, Brookes boyfriend."

"He seems really great," Haley smiled. "I think Brooke really likes him."

"Really?" Lucas' hopes kind of sank. "There wasn't anything weird about him? Like maybe he's a closet woman abuser? Or child abuser?"

"No," Haley laughed. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're jealous of Brooke's boyfriend aren't you?"

"What? No. I have Lindsey, Hales. Why would I be jealous of Brooke's boyfriend? She's allowed to have a boyfriend." Man, he must have sounded like a complete idiot.

"Okay, Lucas, whatever you say," Haley shook her head, still laughing. "I'm going to go find Lindsey to help. You try to figure out what the hell you're thinking."

Lucas sighed as Haley walked away from him. He didn't know why he was acting like such an idiot over Brooke. He was supposed to be pissed at her for keeping Aiden from him. He knew she was very sorry for it though, and that she regretted doing it. He just wished she'd act on it, instead of still trying to hide the fact that he was Aiden's dad, still.

People started to show up after a little bit, and Lucas was trying his hardest to seem cheerful. This was, after all, his engagement party, and he couldn't seem miserable _before_ he got married. So, he slapped a fake smile on his face, and held Lindsey's hand while they made their way around the club, talking to each and every person. Did they really need to talk to everyone? Because the next people in their queue of people to talk to, just so happened to be the mother of his child, his child, and her boyfriend. He really must have done something horrible in a previous life.

"Brooke!" Lindsey greeted, taking her hand from Lucas' long enough to wrap her arms around Brooke in a fake hug. Lucas hated fake hugs. He did notice that Lindsey snatched his hand right up after the hug was over. "We're so happy you guys came!"

"We're happy too," Brooke smiled, and it was obvious to Lucas she was trying just as hard as he was to appear normal.

"Uncle Lucas!" Aiden shouted, pulling on his pant leg. Lucas crouched down to the boy's level.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Lucas stuck his hand out for a hive five.

"Nothing. Mommy made me wear this stupid tie, though. I hate wearing ties."

"Me too," Lucas laughed. "Me too, buddy. But, at least we're wearing them together, right?"

"Right," Aiden nodded, suddenly feeling kind of proud he had a tie on. "Mommy, can I go play with Jamie now?"

"Sure, baby, just be good."

Damn it, now Lucas would have to pretend to be happy again. At least with Aiden, he didn't have to pretend.

"This is Cam," Brooke introduced her boyfriend. "Cam, this is Lucas and Lindsey."

"Nice to meet you," Cam remained cordial and shook their hands.

"How are you liking Tree Hill so far, Cam?" Lindsey sparked up a conversation with him.

Lucas was relieved Lindsey was getting along so well with Cam, because that meant he didn't have to. All he had to do was throw in a couple fake smiles and laughs, and everything would seem well. He was proud of himself for seeming so interested in the conversation, when really his mind was every other place except on the conversation. Like, he wondered if Brooke ever told Cam who Aiden's real dad was. Or, if Cam was as good in bed as he was. Wait, what?! No, he didn't just think that. He accidently let out a little chuckle with that though, but luckily nobody noticed, because they were laughing at something Cam said.

Brooke was nervous as hell. At any minute Lucas could drop the bomb, and her world, as she knew it would be devastated. Not because she thought Cam would leave her because Aiden was Lucas', but because she had blatantly lied to him right before coming on this trip. She had _promised_ there were no secret paternities; yet, here one was, staring them right in the face. She kind of wondered how Cam hadn't figured it out yet, it was so blatantly obvious. But, maybe he just didn't want to know. She was avoiding Lucas' eyes at all costs, but it didn't seem to be too hard. He didn't seem to interested in the conversation; only throwing a few fake laughs and smiles in every once in a while. She had to commend him for at least trying though. She, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to see the best side of Lindsey. And she didn't really know why that was. Like, as Lindsey spoke, sometimes she had a lisp, or something that sounded similar to a lisp, and it was driving her nuts. Or, the way she used her hands to talk, made Brooke fear for her life. But, she was sure she was just trying to find something wrong with her.

Lindsey and Lucas eventually had to go for a toast, and the night went on rather uneventful, thankfully. Brooke stuck right by Cam's side, showing him off to all of her friends. It was hard to be proud of his charms. Aiden, on the other hand, fit right in with the Tree Hill gang. He spent most of the night running around with Jamie, or at the side of Lucas. And that kind of worried Brooke. Not because she didn't want son and father to get close, but because, it would be easier for Cam to see the connection the more time they spent together. She had to admit though; it was adorable watching Lucas and Aiden interacting. It was as if Lucas had been in Aiden's life his whole life, and there was something about that that made Brooke feel all warm and fuzzy inside. God, she was getting mushy.

"Mommy, come dance with me!" Aiden shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her. "Come on, mommy!"

"Okay, Aiden, hang on," Brooke laughed. She turned back toward Cam. "You'll be okay?"

"Yep," he shook his head. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," Brooke kissed the tip of his nose before letting Aiden pull her to the dance floor.

Of course, Aiden was a lot shorter than Brooke, so they just held hands while they sloppily turned in circles on the dance floor. Jamie had talked Haley into dancing with him, so every once in a while, since Jamie and Aiden were leading the two women, the couples would bump into each other. After a while, Aiden and Jamie were purposely banging their moms into each other. Until, Haley got knocked a little too hard and fell to the floor.

"Oh geez, Haley, are you okay?" Brooke knelt down next to her friend, whose body was shaking, like she was sobbing.

"Yes," Haley pulled her head up, to show that she was laughing, not crying. "No more dancing for me," she managed to get out in between laughs. "Jamie, you are so grounded. You too, Aiden."

"Momma!" Jamie whined.

"You can't ground me, aunt Haley," Aiden smirked, and it looked a lot like how Lucas would smirk.

"Oh, you just wait little boy, you'll be amazed at what I can do. She went towards him, and started tickling him until he fell to the ground, and was screaming and laughing.

Brooke watched on in amusement. She had missed this bunch of people so much. Because even though she had been gone for four years, they still took her in, like she hadn't missed a day. And they took her son in, like they had known him his whole life. It almost brought tears to her eyes, just thinking about it. How could she not want to live here again? It just seemed like home.

"Hey," a familiar voice spoke, and then a hand taped her on the shoulder. And she was afraid to turn around. Before she could turn around, that voice crept up behind her, and whispered into her ear, "Let's dance."

His breath tickled her neck, and sent shivers down her spine. Why did he still have that effect over her? And why did he want to dance? The last time they had danced together was at Nathan and Haley's vow renewal. And as heartbreaking as it was, it was still filled with every emotion the two held for each other. And she kind of wanted to keep that as her last memory of dancing with him.

"I don't know," she whispered, "if that's a good idea."

"Come on," he leaned in close to her again, and whispered, "pretty girl." Brooke's knees got weak this time, and it took every ounce of strength she had to stay standing. Why was he doing this?

He grabbed her hand without anymore questions, and spun her out, and then spun her back into his chest, which she collided with. When did Lucas Scott become such a talented dancer?

"Wow, that was cool!" She heard Aiden shout in the background. But, everything in the background was slowly being drowned out, as Lucas held onto her hand, and put his other arm around her back. She was tense, and she wanted to relax, but there was just too much around them for her to relax.

"Can I dance, too?" Aiden tapped Lucas' side.

"Sure, buddy," Lucas nodded, letting go of Brooke's waist. And even though he wanted to dance alone with Brooke, he wasn't at all disappointed Aiden was interrupting him.

Lucas and Brooke both grabbed one of Aiden's hands, while their hands were still interlocked, and they swayed back and forth to the music. It was the perfect picture, and Brooke would have been completely comfortable had it not been for the fact of their circumstances. Because, for once, in her son's life, he actually had both his mommy and daddy holding his hand, and swinging him around on the dance floor. Who knew when that would ever happen again?

Unfortunately, the scene was short lived, because Jamie shouted something about his dad having ice cream, so Aiden took off running. Both Brooke and Lucas laughed, and then stood awkwardly, staring at each other. Lucas attempted to grab Brooke's waist, and pull her back in to him, but she didn't allow it this time.

"I just, don't think it's a good idea," she shook her head.

"Oh come on, Brooke, it's just two friends dancing together. Would you tell Nathan no if he asked you to dance?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"It's just one dance, Brooke," he looked her directly in the eyes, and she melted. She didn't object as he pulled her into his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instead, she found herself resting her hands on his shoulders, and her cheek against his chest. She was really going to hell for this.

The dance didn't last long, at least not long enough for the ex-lovers. As soon as the song was over, and they were brought back to reality, they both turned away without saying a word. Brooke went for Cam, only to find him missing. She scanned the room, but he wasn't in sight. And just as she was about to go out the door, Peyton walked in. If there was no better reason than to leave than that, then she didn't know what was.

"Leaving so soon, Brooke?" Peyton asked, as Brooke tried to slide past her.

"I have to find Cam."

"Oh, I saw him outside. Guess he doesn't know how much of a cheater you are."

"Peyton, you know, I'm not even going to address that. We've been friends for a very long time, and I've gotten over a lot of things that you've done. If you can't see that, and if you can't get passed this, then it's your problem, not mine."

Brooke didn't give Peyton enough time to respond before she went out the door to find Cam. She had to find him fast, and get him back inside, because even though she was trying to avoid drama, her son was still in there, and she wasn't sure she wanted him seeing those fireworks.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Brooke walked up to him, as he just stared off into the distance.

"I was just standing here, looking at all of these old buildings." He said, in a spacey tone.

"Okay," Brooke chortled, "come back inside. We have to get Aiden and get out of here. Peyton just showed up and it's going to get ugly-"

"I saw you with him," Cam interrupted her.

"Huh? With who?"

"Lucas. Or whatever his name is."

"Oh, it's nothing, Cam," Brooke shook her head, grabbing onto his arm. "Come on-"

"I know, Brooke," he spoke, breaking away form her grasp.

"What?"

"I know Lucas is Aiden's dad."

Brooke's stomach started to flip flop. Who told him? It was probably Lucas, that bastard. It would be just like him to ruin her life.

"Wha-how?"

"It's obvious, Brooke. And you know, the sad part is, I'm not that mad. I just kind of wonder why you lied to me."

"Cam, I did-"

"No, it's okay, Brooke. You don't have to explain. He loves him, Lucas does. And Aiden loves him, too."

"Cam-"

"I appreciate that you were trying so hard for me. I really do. But, when I saw you two, and three dancing, I knew I was just in the way. I know you love me, Brooke, but you love him more."

"What? NO way. NO, not at all. I do not love Lucas."

"It's okay, Brooke. I'm not mad or anything. I'm kind of glad this happened. Seeing you two just made me see how special love can really be."

"What?" Brooke was beyond confused. What was he talking about? Was he about to break up with her? Should she be crying?

"You and I, Brooke, we were good together. But, we weren't great. And I do love you, but tonight just kind of made me realize, that some day I'm going to find someone that I'll look at the same way you look at Lucas, and he looks at you."

"Cam, you've really lost your mind."

"I'm going home, Brooke. My stuff will be moved out by the time you get back."

"Cam, no." There, now there were some tears showing up. "No, it's not what you think. I'm sorry I lied to you about Aiden's father, but I didn't want anyone to know, not just you."

"You should have named him differently, then," he laughed a little. "And maybe altered his genes. They look almost identical."

"Cam, I'm so-"

"Brooke, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm fine, you're fine. We're going to be fine without each other. It's always been like that, hasn't it? We were only together out of convenience."

"No, Cam, it wasn't like that."

"Brooke, you've always loved him. I've seen it in you since we've been together. It just took tonight to realize what it was. And don't be scared, because he really does love you, too. Don't be afraid to give your heart to him."

"Cam," she choked out, the tears freely falling fro her eyes. Why did he have to be so mature about this?

"We had some great times, Brooke, and I hope you still let me see Aiden."

"Of course," she whispered.

"I'll always love you, Brooke Davis."

"I'll always love you." He gave her a soft peck on her lips before he turned around and started walking. Brooke hoped he knew where he was going.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stood back with Lindsey, still thinking about his dance with Brooke. What the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to be still beyond pissed at Brooke for what she did. Instead, he was pretty much fantasizing about her at his own engagement party. There had to be something wrong with him.

"Uncle Lucas," Aiden came up to him, Jamie in tow, "there's some crazy lady here asking for you."

"Aiden, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk about your mother that way?" Lucas joked, just as he saw Brooke walking up. She tried to force a smile, but couldn't. Instead, he saw how blood-shot her eyes were, and everything else seemed to fade away. Had someone made his pretty girl cry? Someone other than him? He would kill whoever did it. No, he had to be rationale. Brooke wasn't his anymore, and he was supposed to be pissed at her. Besides, he had a freaking fiancée.

"Not mommy, uncle Lucas," Aiden rolled his eyes. "She's got white hair that's curly and buggy eyes."

"Huh?" Lucas looked confused.

"Peyton," Brooke mumbled. "Peyton is here."

"Fuck," Lucas accidently let slip, and Aiden looked at him wide-eyed. "Sorry bud, that was a really big accident. Never repeat that."

"Who's here?" Lindsey turned and asked.

"Peyton," Lucas mumbled. "Sorry Aiden, but shit is about to hit the fan. Once again."


	15. I Never Loved You

**Yes, I am updating again. Finally, LOL. So, Thank-you to everyone of you that reviewed! I meant to reply to them all, but I never found the time! So, thank-you! I really really appreciate them! So, I hope you like this chapter!**

"We should probably get going," Brooke put her hand on Aiden's shoulder. It was one thing to subject herself to the drama, but it was another to subject Aiden to it, and he didn't need to be scarred this early in life.

"No, mommy," Aiden shook his head, "I want to see the shit hit the fan." Brooke's mouth fell open. He never swore, and he just said that cussword as it if were nothing. She could hear someone snickering behind her, and then looked up to see Lucas snickering in front of her.

"That is so not funny, it's your fault you know," Brooke accused.

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologized trying to cover up his smile, and hold in his laughter. "I'm sorry," he shook his head, letting a little slip of a laugh go. "Aiden, that's a naughty word."

"Huh?" Aiden looked up at him innocently. "Oh, I know uncle Lucas, but you said it and said sorry. So I thought if I said sorry after I said it, that it would be okay." This made Lucas laugh harder.

"Not funny," Brooke warned, and turned around. Whoever had been laughing behind her earlier, was now hysterically laughing. "Haley! You of all people shouldn't find this funny! What if it was Jamie?"

Haley couldn't answer because she was bent over laughing so hard. So Brooke turned back toward Lucas, who was bent down at Aiden's level, explaining something to him. She really did find Aiden's little cuss funny, but she couldn't show it in front of Aiden, otherwise he would think it was okay. She let a smile slip onto her lips, and then a little laugh go while Aiden was pre-occupied by Lucas. Only five minutes ago she was crying, and already she was laughing, even though her world has just taken a dramatic turn.

In the middle of all of the laughing, no one noticed that Peyton had walked up. No one noticed as she stood with a hand on her hip, and a smirk on her face. She had come dressed to the nines. A tight, low-cut, black dress with stilettos, and red lipstick. It was apparent whom she had come for.

"Well, well, well," she spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. The whole room seemed to grow silent as they waited for the fireworks to go off. Lucas rolled his eyes at he sight of her, and slightly turned, showing he wasn't at all interested.

"Peyton," Haley began.

"Oh, hey, Haley," Peyton smirked. "I must not have seen you all night. Oh, wait, maybe that's because no one invited me. How nice. Every one of our friends was invited, except me."

"I wonder why," Lucas scoffed. "Go home, put some ice on it, and call Brooke in the morning."

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," she shook her head walking towards him. "Listen, I know we've been through some hard times, but we can work them out. You wrote a book about me, Lucas, we're meant to be together. How can you not see that?"

"How can you not see that I am engaged to another woman? Another woman who is not, by the way, you." He started to turn to grab Lindsey's arm, so they could just leave. Funny, they're being forced to leave their own engagement party.

"While having a child with another woman?" Peyton queried, quirking an eyebrow, and waiting for a reaction. Lucas turned slowly, hoping she had not just said what she just said. That was none of her business. Who was she to ruin his life?

"Aiden," Brooke bent down to his level, "why don't you go in the backroom with Jamie and play for mommy, please?"

"Why, mommy?"

"Because, mommy doesn't want you to see aunt Peyton when she is being so mean, because she is usually not this way."

"That's aunt Peyton?" Brooke nodded her head. "She is scary, mommy." Brooke pulled Aiden in for a hug.

"Go get Jamie and go play, okay?"

"Okay, ma, but will you tell me what happened when I get older?" Brooke nodded with a smile, and Aiden went off to get Jamie. She was so glad her son was such a good listener.

"Didn't want him to hear the truth?" Peyton smirked toward Brooke.

"You know, Peyton," Brooke shook her head. "This is not you. You are not a deceptive, manipulative person. Just quit. You're ruining people's lives here. It isn't about you. Grow up. Go home, back to L.A. or wherever, and think about this."

"I have thought about it, Brooke, and honestly, I'm still pissed."

Brooke stared at the girl she's considered her best friend for most of her life. She looked so different. She was used to that jeans and t-shirt girl who listened to emo music. Yet, here stood a girl dressed seductively, with a smirk playing across her lips. What happened to the Peyton she knew? Did L.A. change her that much?

"He's mine, Peyton," Lindsey spoke up. "If you think I'm intimidated by some high school relationship he had, you're fooling yourself. Because that's all you were to him. Some ridiculous high school romance that never meant anything passed that."

If Brooke liked Lindsey, she would have yelled, "Go Lindsey!" But, since she didn't know if she liked her, she stayed silent. Anyway, after Peyton got done with them, she was sure Lindsey would hate her anyway.

"You should be," Peyton countered. "Lucas and I weren't just some high school fling," she eyed Brooke, "we were destiny. We still are. We're written in the stars, soul mates. You can ask anyone."

Lucas scoffed again. "This is ridiculous. Come on, Linds, let's just get out of here. She can stay and make a spectacle of herself, but I don't want to watch it."

"Wait a minute," Peyton spoke in a tempting voice. "Does Lucas know about your son, Lucas?"

Everyone stared open mouthed at Lucas, who grew beat red. Not in embarrassment. No, in rage. Who was Peyton to out his son? He wanted to tell everyone he said with a little more tact than that. Because him having a son was a blessing, not blackmail.

"Go to hell, Peyton," Lucas spoke through gritted teeth. "You have no idea what you are talking about. So, go back to shithole you came from, and forget I even exist, because you're dead to me."

"Lucas," Lindsey gasped. When did he become so hateful?

"Peyton," Brooke stepped in, "come on, we can go outside and talk, okay? You don't need to do this."

Peyton laughed. "Funny, Brooke, why are you so adamant about me dropping this. Are you hiding a secret by chance? Maybe it has something to do with-"

"God damn it, Peyton, shut up!" Lucas raged, stepping towards the blonde. Everyone flinched, afraid he might do something physically to hurt her. "Just shut up!"

"Lucas, calm down," Lindsey grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him. "Why are you getting so mad?"

"Yeah, Lucas, why so mad? Is it because I've hit a sore spot? Maybe you didn't want anyone to know?" Peyton goaded, and then laughed.

"Peyton, stop," Brooke warned her. "This has to stop."

"Yeah, Peyton," Haley shook her head. "Why don't you come back to the house with us?"

"Why are you all so blind?" Peyton held her arms out in amazement. "It's right there staring at all of you, yet you all choose to ignore it. It only took me about twenty minutes to figure out once I found out about Lucas cheating on me, yet you guys have been about for the past two days, and haven't noticed anything!"

"What is she talking about?" Lindsey looked at Lucas.

"Nothing. She's talking out of her ass. She doesn't know anything. She is just trying to cause trouble for me. She's miserable and can't stand anyone else to be happy. If you ignore her, she'll go away."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, and chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Peyton was just seconds away from revealing her secret to everyone, and it was scaring the shit out of her. What would Haley and Nathan say to her? Would Lindsey slap her? She wouldn't blame her if she did. And Lucas looked so pissed it was scaring the shit out of her. He looked even madder than the night they had gotten into the fight about Aiden, and she didn't even know that was possible. At least he was showing some tact about revealing Aiden's parentage.

"Why are you here, Peyton?" Brooke asked. "Do you really think you're going to win Lucas back by doing this? By humiliating yourself and him, in front of all of these people?"

"No, what I have to say will make Lindsey leave him, and then I'll have no competition," she smirked.

"What?" Lindsey asked, looking a little dumbfounded. What possibly could she know about Lucas that would make Lindsey leave him?

"I swear to God, Peyton, if you don't leave, I am going to kill you," Lucas started toward her, but Brooke grabbed his arm and stopped him. He broke his gaze from Peyton, and looked toward Brooke. His eyes went from a hard stare to a gentle gaze. She really did have a powerful effect over him if she could calm him in that kind of a rage.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Peyton cooed, staring at the two. "Mommy and daddy."

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they now stared at Brooke and Lucas, who looked like deer caught in headlights. They turned a light shade of pink from under the stares of everyone. Lucas eventually found the courage to look at Lindsey, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Lucas?" Lindsey whispered. "What is she talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Peyton laughed. "You really are daft. Who do you think is the father of Brooke's child? I mean, I know you have to see the similarities between the two."

"Lucas?" Haley questioned. "Brooke?"

Brooke held a guilty smile on her face. She really needed to get out of there, and back to New York, and as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Lucas was now holding onto her arm for support, and she couldn't move. She really did do something in a past life that was so horrible she needed to be punished in this life.

"Is she telling the truth?" Lindsey questioned Lucas.

"Lindsey, I-I," Lucas started, but didn't know where to start. Instead, he turned towards Peyton. "You really are a bitch. I hate you, Peyton. I will never be with you ever again, do you understand that? I don't love you, and I never did love you. The only reason why that book was about you was because I couldn't exactly write it about Brooke while I was with you, could I?" There were gasps all around the room, the loudest coming from Brooke, Haley, and Lindsey. "I never really wanted to be with you in the first place. You knew I wasn't over Brooke after she broke up with me, yet you kept pushing yourself into my life. It was Brooke who pushed me towards you, finally. That night, at that championship game, I wanted it to be Brooke. And it would have been if she hadn't of told me to go to you.

"Of course I cheated on you with her. You were never really that attractive to me. I told you, you were to make you feel better, but you could never compare to her. Get it now, Peyton? I never loved you. You were nothing more to me than a friend I used because I was lonely. It was always Brooke back then. And I'm glad she had my child. No, actually, I'm proud of him. Because he is here just to show how much I didn't love you, and how much I did love her. So, go to hell Peyton, and take that black dress that looks like shit on you."

Peyton had tears pouring form his eyes by the end of Lucas' speech. And even though he meant what he said, he only voiced most of it to hurt her on purpose. He didn't think about the consequences as he spoke them, he just knew it was the only way to get through to Peyton. But, as he turned from Peyton, he saw Lindsey sprinting for the door, and he couldn't say he blamed her.

Brooke stood with her mouth wide open, still trying to process what Lucas had said. What the hell was that? And how was she supposed to feel? At the moment, she didn't feel anything, but numb. All of what he had said was definitely news to her. To everyone, probably. Because everyone, back then, knew that Peyton and Lucas were soul mates. And the more she thought about that, the more Brooke got pissed. It welled up to much, she eventually smacked Lucas in the back of the head.

"What the?" Lucas turned to look at her. "What did you do that for?"

"What the hell was that?" Brooke demanded. "You did not just give a speech about some undying love for me at your engagement party with another woman! Are you a freaking idiot?! Seriously!"

"I had to say something to get through to the bitch!" By that time, Peyton had long since followed Lindsey out of the door.

"And that was the best you could come up with?! You really are clueless, Lucas!"

"Stop!" Haley interjected. "You two are not fighting about some Lucas love speech. Especially when Lucas has a son we didn't know about!"

"I can explain that," Brooke turned toward Haley, a little guilty. "He didn't even know about Aiden until yesterday, Haley, so don't be mad at him."

"Wait, so it's true?" Haley questioned. "I mean, you could tell by looking at Aiden that he looked a lot like Lucas, but I never thought you'd lie about it."

"Let's not talk about this here," Lucas spoke up, not wanting to get mad about that again. Now right then, at least. "I need to go find Lindsey. She probably hates me."

"Well, yeah," Haley rolled her eyes. "You just gave a speech to Peyton about how you love Brooke! You could have at least said it was Lindsey!"


	16. The Clean Up

**Okay, so I'm kind of spoiling you guys with putting another update up already! But, oh well! I had the inspiration! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations, although, I have to admit it's probably not as exciting. Oh well! Just cleaning some things up I guess! Literally! HA HA! Enjoy!**

Lucas dreaded having to go after Lindsey, so he didn't. And it wasn't because he didn't want to; it was because he wasn't even sure where to look. That kind of scared him. They were engaged to be married; yet there were so many things about her that he didn't know about. That could be very exciting, or scary, and for Lucas, it was the latter. Not that he expected to know everything about her already, but it dawned on him that they had never really gotten into a real fight. Two years together, and they never argued over anything that meant something. He didn't know how she acted when she was upset, or mad, or sad. He didn't know what she did, or where she went when she needed to think about things. And it scared the shit out of him.

So, instead of going after her, like he knew he should, he stayed back at Tric, and helped clean up. He knew he should have been beyond pissed about so many things, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy. Not only did he now have his son with him, everyone knew about him. And to top it all off, he had finally gotten the chance to tell Peyton off, like he had been wanting to for so many years. Of course, that came at the expense of his engagement, but he would work that out. Lindsey wouldn't leave him.

It was kind of unsettling for him that he had outed all of his feelings for Brooke. Especially the thing about the book. It was true, and for so long he had wanted to tell everyone that Peyton wasn't the one in that book he wanted to end up with, it was Brooke. That was why when the editing processes were taking place, and they were urging him to take out some of the parts about Brooke, he objected. In fact, he more than insisted it be left in. He didn't want to take away from that part of his life, because it had meant so much to him.

"Whatcha thinking about, big brother?" Nathan interrupted Lucas' thoughts, helping him clear away from of the decorations from the walls.

"Nothing much," Lucas smiled.

"You look awfully happy for someone whose fiancée has just run out on him," Nathan smirked.

"I'm not happy about that," Lucas shook his head.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

Lucas smiled bigger, and nodded his head in the direction of Aiden, who was playing with Jamie. Both men stared at the young boys as they laughed about something on the floor. Cousins. They were cousins. Lucas smiled even wider. He had a son, who was Jamie's cousin, and Nathan's nephew. He had a son who he could now watch open Christmas presents on Christmas day. A son who, on his birthday, he could buy him the best bike that there is. He had a son that when they're at family get togethers, he can yell at to not run through the house, and smile proudly at when he helps Haley set the table.

"So, you're a dad?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm a dad," Lucas smiled proudly.

"How did you find out?"

"Brooke told me yesterday. I mean, when I saw him I was kind of questioning it. He looks a lot like Jamie, don't you think?" Nathan nodded. "So, I kind of forced Brooke into telling me who his real dad was."

"Did you get mad at her?"

"Course I did," Lucas nodded. "How could I not? She kept him from me for four years. "I still am mad at her, or I would be if it weren't for everything else going on."

"You seem to attract a lot of drama," Nathan teased.

"It's not me, it's these psycho women," Lucas joked.

"That you seem to attract," Nathan laughed, and so did Lucas. "Was that what you guys were fighting about last night? You and Brooke."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "I said a lot of things last night I shouldn't have. And I tried really hard to keep my temper in check, but it's hard, you know?"

"Yeah. I would have been pissed if Haley left me and didn't tell me she was pregnant."

"Well, and don't tell Brooke this, but I kind of get it. We did cheat, and I was with Peyton. And she knew what that felt like. I don't blame her for not wanting that to be made apparent. I just don't get _how_ should could do it, ya know?"

"I can't believe you cheated on Peyton and no one knew about it until now. How did you keep that to yourself?"

"It wasn't hard," Lucas shrugged. "I was kind of fighting an internal war, actually. At the time, I still wanted to be with Brooke, but I knew I would never get another chance with her, not as much as I had screwed up. But, that night kind of gave me hope. I told her I still wanted to be with her, but she just left without another word. And I tried to find her for a while, but she never wanted to be found, so I gave up and resorted to the fact that I would forever be attached to Peyton. Not to take anything away from my relationship with Peyton."

"I think you did that earlier with that little speech of yours."

"A lot of that was to piss Peyton off, really. I mean, it was true, all of it, but I didn't think as little of our relationship as I made it sound earlier. She did screw me up a little bit when I found her with that guy, so I had to get some revenge somehow," he laughed.

"Are you boys avoiding doing anything?" Haley questioned with a hand on her hip.

"We're taking down decorations," Lucas defended.

"Uh huh," Haley smirked, "well, that's the slowest job of taking down decorations that I've ever seen!"

"I've had a really rough night, Haley, how about backing off some?" Lucas joked, trying to give her his best 'hurt' look he had. "My fiancée is off wandering the streets somewhere, and I have no idea where she is!"

"Then why aren't you out looking for her, genius?" Haley countered. "If I was her, I'd be at home packing up all of my shit, and heading back to New York."

"Momma, you said shit!" Jamie shouted.

"Sorry!" Haley yelped, covering her mouth.

"What did I do wrong?" Lucas asked, trying to act innocent.

"Um, I don't know, maybe confessed your undying love for Brooke!"

"Hey!" Brooke stepped in. "Let's not bring me into this. It's not my fault he doesn't know how to make an embarrassing speech that doesn't involve me!"

"How do you know every embarrassing speech ever I've given has been about you?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows. He knew this was wrong. He knew he should be sulking, or brooding as Brooke would put it, about Lindsey taking off. But, he'd been so pissed off over the last twenty-four hours; he just wanted to lighten up some. Hell, he even should still be pissed at Brooke.

"What is this embarrassing speeches thing about?" Haley asked, completely clueless.

"Lucas used to give me these embarrassing speeches all the time back in high school whenever he did something wrong," Brooke explained.

"I didn't think they were embarrassing. I thought they were endearing, and heartfelt."

Brooke rolled her eyes, and continued doing what she was doing. Cam had just left her that day, everyone had found out about Aiden, except Aiden, and her best friend was being psycho. She really shouldn't be having fun, and joking around. And especially not with Lucas. In fact, the last she knew, he was still pissed as hell at her, what had changed?

"So, why'd ya do it, Brooke?" Haley questioned, once the guys were turned around, occupied the wall hangings.

"Do what?" Brooke asked.

"Keep Aiden from Lucas, from all of us."

Brooke drew in a deep breath before starting. "I knew it was wrong, Haley, if that's what you mean. And it killed me to do it, really, it did. I always wanted to tell you guys, but the more time that went on, the harder it got. Then it just got to the point where if I just avoided it, avoided coming here, then it wouldn't matter. Of course, I never planned on Aiden looking identical to Lucas."

"I understand, but that still doesn't explain why."

"I slept with my best friend's boyfriend, Haley. What would you have done? I just did what I do best, and ran. After everything I had put Peyton through for what she did to me, and I turn around and do it back to her. Only I got pregnant. I had evidence of the affair. I was scared, young, and alone. And I didn't want to trust anyone."

"I guess as long as you don't take him away from us, then I can forgive you," Haley smiled, and Brooke smiled, too. It was relief to not have Haley fuming at her over it. The fight with Lucas the previous night had been enough for her. "You know, I haven't even thought of this until now, but where is Cam?"

"Oh," Brooke frowned, stopping what she was doing. "He, um, left."

"Left?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "Left." How did she explain to Haley that Cam left her because he saw how in love her and Lucas were? And then have to explain how the whole concept was just absurd.

"Did he go back to my house?" Haley crunched her nose, a little confused.

"No, New York," Brooke replied, nonchalantly, hoping she would drop the subject. Then again, if she did, she wouldn't be Haley.

"To New York? Why? Didn't he like us?"

"Yeah, he liked you guys."

"Brooke, what happened?"

"He left _me_," Brooke finally told her.

"Oh, no, Brooke, are you okay?" Haley grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry, Brooke. Why didn't you tell me earlier? When did he go? I didn't even realize-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Haley," Brooke laughed. "He was really nice about it. Cam is kind of amazing."

"What did he say?"

"He said that we were good together, but not great."

"Wait, what? What brought it on?"

Brooke cleared her throat, and then spoke really fast, "he said he saw me and Lucas dancing and knew we were in love, which is totally absurd, considering everything, and that we gave him hope to find amazing love."

"Huh?" Haley stared at her friend, trying to decipher her words. "He saw you dancing with Lucas," she said slowly, "and that," she held her hand over her mouth. "He thinks you and Lucas still love each other!"

"SHHH!!" Brooke grabbed Haley's arm, and pulled her, looking past her to make sure Lucas and Nathan weren't looking.

"Sorry," Haley whispered. "Why did he think that?"

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned. "If you're really going to make me explain the horrible details, fine. He said he saw Lucas and knew he was Aiden's dad, and that they were good together, and then he saw us dancing, and said he saw the way we looked at each other, and knew we were in love, and that he's always seen it in me, and never knew what it was until now."

"Aww," Haley cooed with a little laugh. "That's so sweet. Did he know you were at _Lucas'_ engagement party?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded. "I told him he was crazy, but, whatever."

"That's funny," Haley snickered. "So, are you?"

"What?"

"In love with Lucas?"

"What! No!"

"Just checking. Lucas seems to have a lot of women in love with him right now, just thought I'd make sure."

"Not this one," Brooke shook her head. "Besides, do you really think I want to get my head chopped off by Peyton for interfering between her and Lucas again? I think not. It's bad enough I have Aiden."

"Speaking of Aiden, look," Haley pointed, and Brooke followed her gaze. The two boys, Jamie and Aiden, were passed out on the bar, each a mess of frosting, and chocolate.

"Aww," Brooke smiled, happily. Her son really did have family here, didn't he?

"Nathan, Lucas, look," Haley pointed them towards the two boys. The two men laughed in adoration, and then joined the girls.

"I should probably get Aiden home and into bed. I'm sure someone is probably trying to get at me for everything it's worth, and getting a picture of Aiden sleeping on the bar is probably not the best thing."

"You're a great mom, Brooke," Haley smiled at her, and Brooke felt her insides go warm and fuzzy. That was huge coming from Haley, who she considered to be mother of the year.

"I'll grab him and take him to the car," Lucas offered.

"Thanks, Lucas," Brooke smiled at him. He smiled back, and then both him and Nathan went and grabbed the sleeping boys. Brooke almost teared up as she watched Lucas carry their sleeping child against his shoulder.

Haley and Brooke gathered their things, and then met Nathan and Lucas at the car. The boys had already been strapped in, and they were still sleeping away. Haley and Nathan got into the front seat, and as Brooke started to get, Lucas stopped her and pulled her away for a moment.

"Listen, Brooke, I know last night we kind of left things kind of bad, but, I still think we need to talk. How about tomorrow we get together for lunch or something?"

"Okay," Brooke nodded.

"Can you bring Aiden?"

Brooke stood, hesitant for a moment, but then nodded her head. "Sure, Lucas. I can bring him."

"Thank-you," Lucas smiled at her. "Weren't you planning on leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I think with everything that's happened, I should probably stay a bit longer, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "So, um, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yep," she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Both of them stood, awkwardly for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Do they hug? Should they shake hugs? Should Brooke just get into the car? Lucas finally took the initiative and pulled Brooke in for a hug. "See ya tomorrow," he spoke against her ear, and then whispered, "Pretty girl." Brooke got tingles as he pulled away, and she made her way into the car.

Lucas smirked as he watched the door close, and then the car drive off. It wasn't until he turned around that he noticed Lindsey staring at him, watching everything he had just done. Great. Now she was going to be suspicious, and demand to knew where he was at all times.

"Hey, Linds," Lucas smiled at her, walking towards her. "I wasn't sure where you went."

"So you decided you would hang out with Brooke all night?" She accused.

"No, we, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and I all stayed and cleaned up. That was them, all of them. They just left."

"When were you going to tell me you had a son, Lucas?"

"When the time was right. I didn't want to tell you right before our engagement party. I just found out yesterday, I haven't know for very long, and I wanted to get it right in my head first."

"How can you not be pissed at her?"

"I was, but we have a child, Linds, we have to work on this together."

"All that stuff you said, about your book, was it true?"

"Most of it, yeah," Lucas nodded, not wanting to lie anymore.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"Lindsey," Lucas shook his head, "all of that happened in high school. It was a long time ago. Yes, I loved Brooke more than Peyton, but that doesn't mean I love her more than you. I am engaged to be married to you. Do you think I would want to marry you if I loved someone else?"

"You were going to ask Peyton to marry you when you were in love with her."

"Things were screwed up back then," Lucas reached his hand out to touch her, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't Lucas, not right now," she shook her head. "I-I don't know if I can handle all of this right now." It wasn't until that moment that Lucas noticed her tear-stained face. "I think I'm going to New York for a while, to clear things in my head."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back."

"I don't know if I'm coming back," she spoke slowly, and looked up at him through mascara stained eyes.

"What?" Lucas furrowed his brow. "I have a son, Lindsey. I wasn't cheating on you, and I never lied about it because I didn't know."

"I know," Lindsey spoke sadly. "But, you have a son with a woman I think you might still be in love with."

"What?" Lucas laughed. "Of course I love Brooke, but I'm not _in_ love with her. I haven't been for a long time."

"Lucas, I just don't know anymore. I have to go. I have to be alone for a while, so I can think without you being in my head."

"Okay, Linds, go ahead. And I'll be waiting here for you when you come back."

She finally let him touch her, and he pulled her in for a hug. They held each other briefly, before Lindsey pulled away and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. She whispered, "Good bye," and then turned around to leave. Lucas watched her leave, his heart getting heavy with each step she took. He knew she'd be back, but for some reason, he had a sinking suspicion that she might not be.


	17. Not As Planned

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this updated! Life's been busy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE them! Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning was a blur for Brooke. After Aiden found out they were going to lunch with Lucas, he wouldn't calm down for anything. Even getting him dressed proved to be a major contest as he ranted and raved about everything he was going to do with Lucas, and even the ice cream he was possibly going to get. It annoyed Brooke, somewhat, but at the same time, his enthusiasm made her feel the tiniest bit better. After all, he would probably find out that day Lucas was his daddy, and the more Aiden liked him, the better.

"Aiden, do you promise to be a good boy today?" Brooke asked, as she finally was able to slip his shirt over his head. He nodded as she made him turn around. "And do you promise not to bug Lucas too much?"

"Mommy, uncle Lucas likes me, he won't care if I bug him," Aiden answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Aiden, baby," Brooke put her hands on his shoulders, "you probably shouldn't call Lucas uncle anymore."

"Why not?" Aiden asked disappointed.

"How about I'll explain it to you-"

"Mommy, I don't want to wait until I am older!" Aiden whined.

"I wasn't going to say that," Brooke sighed. "Look, baby, Lucas and I have something important to tell you today, okay?" He nodded. "And, I think you're going to like it, a lot."

"Can you tell me now, mommy?" Aiden pleaded.

"No, I think Lucas will want to tell you, too," Brooke shook her head. "I just want you to know, that I am sorry before you find out, okay?" Aiden nodded his head, and Brooke wrapped her arms around him, and started to tear up. "You may not understand it right now, but you will when you get older, and I promise that I will answer any questions you have when you have them, okay?"

"Mommy, you're acting weird," Aiden pulled back from the hug. Brooke laughed through the tears, and pulled him back in for another hug. He pulled back, and she finished dressing him. "Are we going back home today?" Aiden turned towards her, as he was about to leave the room.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "There has been a change of plans."

"Good, because I really like it here, mommy."

Brooke gave Aiden her best smile, and he then exited the room. Of course Aiden would like it here. There was family for him here. In New York, there was no one. There was her mom, but from the day Aiden was born, Victoria wanted nothing to do with him. All she cared about was the fact that Aiden needed to be kept a secret so that Brooke could uphold the image of single socialite. In Tree Hill, he had a grandma, a daddy, a cousin, an aunt and uncle, and so much more. And later that day, after lunch, Aiden would know that all of these people are actually related to him. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him, even though it was a totally absurd feeling. She never had any relatives growing up, not even parents. And her son would have all of it. Could she really take him away from all of it?

**BL**BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

To say Lucas was nervous for his lunch with Brooke and Aiden would be an understatement. He had changed his clothes three times now, and checked his hair out in the mirror more than a dozen times. He didn't know if he was just trying to keep his mind off Lindsey, or if he was so nervous for his lunch with the two, he couldn't sit still. He hoped Brooke would let him tell Aiden he was his dad, and for that he was nervous. He could possibly come home with a real family today.

Then it hit him. Brooke didn't live in Tree Hill. She lived in New York. And she said she wasn't leaving soon, but that didn't men eventually she didn't have to go back. That was where her life was. And would Aiden even want to stay in Tree Hill? Or, what if Brooke did move back to Tree Hill, would he be okay with carting Aiden back and forth from week to week? Would he be only a weekend dad? He couldn't handle that. Maybe he should ask Brooke to move in with him. She wouldn't go for that at all. He chuckled just thinking about it. Although, the last time they lived together it went rather well. He remembered back to the time he was taking a cold shower because of his wet dream about Brooke, and her walking in on him and freaking out.

"Good times," Lucas chuckled to himself.

He finally decided on what to wear, and made himself leave the house before he decided to change again. At least if he wasn't at home he wouldn't fight with himself about whether or not to call Lindsey, or if his shirt was the right one. His mom's café was pretty empty when he got there, and he was kind of glad. He picked a table, and ordered some drinks for all of them from the waitress Karen had picked to replace Haley.

"Lucas!" Aiden's voice squeaked as soon as he saw Lucas sitting alone.

"Hey buddy," Lucas smiled, scooting over so the young boy could sit next to him.

"Mommy said you and her have something important to tell me and that I can't call you uncle anymore," he blurted out.

"Nice," Brooke laughed, sitting across from the two. "Way to play it cool, Aiden." Lucas chuckled.

"What?" Aiden looked up at her innocently. "Are you going to tell me now or what?"

Lucas looked up at Brooke, who looked so broken, his heart started to pound. He knew she wanted to do the right thing. She just didn't know if the right thing was telling Aiden just yet. And he got it. He did. But, it would be worse waiting longer, wouldn't it? He at least thought so.

"Let's order some food first," Lucas answered him.

"Okay," Aiden nodded.

The waitress made her way over to the table, and brought Aiden some crayons to keep him occupied while they waited for their food. Brooke and Lucas remained pretty quiet, considering everything they needed to talk about. It was an awkward quiet too, both not knowing where to start.

"Well, hello, my boy," Karen walked up to the table. "I didn't know you three would be having lunch here today."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, feeling even more awkward. If this was anything like having in-laws, she never wanted them. "There are some things we need to talk about."

"Right," Karen nodded. "Well, Aiden," he looked up from his picture, "you want to come in back and help me cook?"

"Can I?"

"Yep."

Brooke nodded her head, and Aiden got up and went with Karen. And now, even though they could talk freely, without little ears hearing, the two still didn't know where to start. Lucas was afraid he would get mad if he started, and Brooke was afraid all she would do was apologize.

"So," Brooke began, looking down at the table to avoid Lucas' eyes.

"So," Lucas sighed. "Okay, so one of us has to start otherwise this will just go no were," he chuckled; finding it humorous Brooke Davis was being so quiet.

"I know," Brooke laughed with him. "It's just kind of weird."

"It is, kind of," Lucas nodded. "So," he said, and then laughed. He cleared his throat. "Are we going to tell him today?"

"If you think it's important, then, yes, we can," Brooke nodded. Lucas' face lit up. "I kind of prepped him this morning for it, anyway," she shrugged.

"I was wondering what he was talking about earlier," Lucas chortled. "Um, I guess my biggest question is how is it going to work?"

"What do you mean? We'll tell him, and then see where it goes from there."

"I mean, what happens when you have to go back to New York? I know you said you weren't going back today, but when you do have to go back."

Brooke sighed, and looked down at the table. He had to ask the hardest question first. "I don't know," she whispered. "He has so much family here," she spoke louder. "But, our lives are in New York. My career is in New York."

"And Cam?" Lucas questioned, kind of leading her. "Did he go back last night?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, not really wanting to go into details. "What about Lindsey? What does she think about all of this?"

"She um," Lucas coughed, and cleared his throat again, "she went to New York, too."

"Maybe you could move there with her," Brooke offered, hoping he would accept.

He shook his head. "No, I can't leave my family. I can't leave Jamie, or my mom, or Lily. They need me, and I need them."

"Is she going to move here?"

"She was going to," Lucas nodded. "Last night she kind of, I don't want to say ended it. We're kind of on a break."

"What?" Brooke asked, wide-eyed. "Lucas, I am so sorry if I am ruining your relationship. I didn't mean to."

"You're not," Lucas shook his head. "She'll come back. It's just a lot to adjust to. And it's probably just not you, it has to do with Peyton, too."

"And Aiden."

"Huh?"

"Me and Aiden," Brooke corrected.

"Oh, right," Lucas shook his head, "yeah, you _and_ Aiden. Not just you," he gave her a weak smile. "I guess I kind of don't blame her. I seem to have the most… _eccentric_ exes in the world."

"Wait a minute," Brooke scoffed, playfully. "Are you calling me eccentric? Or did you forget I was your ex?"

"I meant it in a good way for you," Lucas chuckled.

"Lucas Scott, if we were not supposed to be having a serious conversation with you right now, I would do some kind of bodily harm to you," she threatened.

"Sounds kinky," Lucas shrugged his eyebrows.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You are so pervy."

"Well, I did learn from the best," he teased.

Brooke's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "You are so not accusing me of being kinky!"

"Right, I'm not," Lucas laughed. "I'm referring to the other first girlfriend I had that got me drunk on our first date, and then took advantage of me in a back room."

"Oh! I so did not take advantage of you! You were the one all over me! And it wasn't my fault you were such a lightweight!"

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Robinson, showing me that tattoo, and stuff. You were seducing me from the moment we got to that bar!"

"It didn't take much to persuade you," Brooke shrugged. "Anyway, this is way off subject."

"Right," Lucas nodded. "You're right. Where were we?"

"Talking about where we're going to live," Brooke offered.

"Right. You'll just have to move to Tree Hill," Lucas shrugged, as if it was nothing. "Everybody is here. They'll all love to have you back."

"Like it's that easy," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It is," Lucas persisted, "you can move in with me." He regretted the words as soon as they fell from his mouth, but he couldn't stop them. So he stared back at her, not backing down. When she started laughing, he knew she thought he was joking again. "I'm not joking."

"Lucas, I can afford a house if I wanted to move back here. That's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"My business, or did you forget that I am the owner of a huge fashion line?"

"I didn't forget," he sighed, looking down.

"Lucas, we don't have to figure everything out in a day. Why don't we just take one step at a time, okay?"

"He's going to be staring school soon, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded.

"Well, he can't very well be going back and forth between us, can he?"

"Well, no."

"That's why I think we should just live together."

"Lucas, that's just-it won't work."

"Why not? We lived together before."

"You have Lindsey, Lucas. What about her? Do you think she would be okay with me and Aiden living with you?"

"She'll get over it."

"Lucas-"

"Brooke," he drew in a deep breath before continuing, "this is important to me. I've wanted a family of my own for a long time. It was the biggest reason why I was even planning on proposing to Peyton. Not because of her, or our love, but because I wanted what Haley and Nathan have. And now, I can have it. It would be kind of a messed up family, but still a family. I don't want Aiden growing up in two different households because his parents couldn't make it work. Because of some stupid things that happened back in high school."

"Lucas," Brooke sighed, shaking her head. "We're not really going to be a family. You have Lindsey. I'll have,-whoever. It's not going to be like that. It can't be like that. We can't have Aiden being let down because of some false hope his parents will actually be together."

Lucas took her words like a knife in his chest. Not that he even should have. There was just something about what she said that seemed so final. Like there was no hope. And he knew there shouldn't be. He had someone else. Maybe the family he dreamt about was a false hope. Maybe it would just never work like that between him and Brooke.

"But wouldn't it be better for him if we tried to be together on this as much as possible?" He had to try to keep the family together though, right?

"Lucas-"

"Mommy! Our food is coming!" Aiden came running from the kitchen.

The waitress set the food onto the table, and Brooke and Lucas silently agreed to continue their conversation later. Now they would have to tackle telling Aiden the truth.

"Aiden, remember when I said there was something Lucas and I would have to tell you at lunch?" Brooke asked.

Aiden nodded his head, his mouth full of food.

"Can I tell him?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded her head. "Aiden," Lucas turned towards him. Brooke closed her eyes, not wanting to watch, and trying to keep the tears at bay. "Have you ever wanted to know who your daddy was?"

"Yeah," Aiden nodded. "Mommy said she'd tell me when I was older, but that he is very good looking." Brooke turned a little pink, and reopened her eyes. She definitely wanted to see Aiden's reaction she decided.

"What if now was the time for you to find out?" Lucas questioned.

"Mommy would tell me if the time is right," Aiden answered.

"Baby," Brooke spoke up, "Lucas is your daddy."

Aiden stared at Brooke, kind of confused. Like he didn't know what she just said, and Brooke froze. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how a four-year-old should react to that kind of news.

"What do you think, Aiden?" Lucas asked, anticipating some kind of reaction.

"You're my real dad?" He asked. Lucas nodded his head. "Not like Cam?"

"No, he's not like Cam," Brooke answered. "He's your real dad. He's going to be your real dad for the rest of your life."

"What about Cam?" Aiden asked, seeming kind of panicked. "Is he not going to be my dad anymore?"

"Aiden, Cam was never your real dad," Lucas pointed out. Brooke sighed; knowing that was the wrong response, but also knowing Lucas didn't know any better.

"But he's been like my dad," Aiden spoke, tears starting to form his little blue eyes. "Did he go home, mommy?"

"Yes, honey, I told you that already."

"How come? Is he still going to live with us?"

"No, Cam is going to be moved out when we get home."

"Why?"

"Aiden," Brooke sighed, and looked up at Lucas. He looked devastated. Aiden had put all of this energy into liking Lucas. Lucas expected this enthusiastic reaction from him. He didn't expect him to be so disappointed, or scared. "Cam and I decided that it would be best if we didn't live together anymore, but that doesn't mean you're not going to see him anymore."

Lucas looked up to Brooke, kind of surprised by her news. He had asked about Cam earlier, and Brooke didn't tell him that. Then, he looked back down at Aiden, who seemed to be coiling into himself. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him already. Maybe he should have listened to Brooke.

"Don't you like Lucas, Aiden?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah," Aiden nodded, sadly. "But, Cam was like my dad. Remember? I called him dad sometimes."

"I know you did," Brooke nodded her head. "And Cam liked you calling him daddy, but Lucas will like it even more, because Lucas has always wanted a son just like you. And he says that he's missed you since you've been born."

"But mommy, Lucas doesn't live with us," Aiden spoke, still not understanding. How could Lucas be his daddy if he didn't live with them? Wasn't his daddy supposed to love his mommy and want to be with her?

"Aiden," Brooke sucked in air between her teeth, not knowing what else to say. She looked towards Lucas for some kind of encouragement, but he seemed too sad to say anything. "Lucas is your real daddy. Cam will always be _like_ your dad, but he's not. Lucas is the daddy that I told you about. The one that is really good at basketball, and good looking, and who you look just like. And you know Jamie?" Aiden nodded his head. "He's your cousin."

"But, mommy," Aiden shook his head, "aren't mommies and daddies supposed to live together, like you and Cam did?"

"Not-"

"What if I said you and your mommy should come live with me?" Lucas asked, not even thinking about the consequences. Brooke was going to be pissed, so he avoided looking at her.

"But we already live with Cam," Aiden pointed out.

"I know you do," Lucas nodded his head. "But, I really want you to live with me, because I want to try to be your daddy."

"He's too young for this," Brooke shook her head, standing up. "Come on, Aiden, let's go back to Nathan and Haley's."

"Brooke," Lucas tried to stop her. "Brooke!"

"Lucas," she turned around after her and Aiden had already been heading towards the door. "How could you offer him to come live with you? How could you do that, huh? He's just too young for this, Lucas. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Brooke," Lucas tried to grab her arm as she turned. "Come on, I didn't know what else to say! Brooke!"

"NO!" She swung back around. "This is your fault! I told you it was too early to tell him, but you just had to keep pressing! Well, look what happened Lucas. Now he's just confused!"

"It wouldn't be like this if you wouldn't have lied to him for four years!" Lucas retorted.

"Go to hell, Lucas!" And she was gone before Lucas could respond. That lunch definitely did not go as planned.


	18. Please Stay

**Finally! An update! Sorry it took so long! Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I hope this one kind of makes up for all of the drama that's been going down! I thought this was about due, anyway. Enjoy! **

Lucas sat at the bar, downing shot after shot. He really didn't know what else to do at that point. Just a few days ago, his life made sense. He was going to marry Lindsey, a girl he had grown to love, he was surrounded by friends and family, he had the perfect job. Now, all of that seemed so distant. His fiancée possibly left him for good, he'd found out he had a son, his ex-girlfriend aka the devil, had shown up to announce her love for him, and he wasn't even sure how he felt about any of it anymore.

He was so sure that morning that Aiden would have taken well to him being his dad. But, all of his hopes had been crushed. The little boy had been so confused, and sad, tears stung Lucas' eyes just thinking about it. And he couldn't be mad at Aiden for it. It wasn't his fault at all. It was Brooke's.

His blood about boiled every time he thought of Brooke. If she had just revealed the fact she was carrying his child way back when it happened, Aiden wouldn't be so confused. Aiden would know him as his dad, and not as some stranger, or 'Uncle Lucas'. Lucas shivered at the thought. Would that be all he was to his own son? Uncle Lucas?

"'Nother shot, please," Lucas ordered from the bartender. The bartender eyed him a moment, but then reluctantly turned and poured some bourbon into a shot glass.

"You got someone I can call to come and get you?" The grizzly man asked. Lucas shook his head, and poured the burning liquid down his throat. "You've had a lot to drink, man. I don't think you should be driving home."

"Does it look like I am ready to leave?" Lucas shot back at him. "Just shut the hell up and pour me another shot."

The bartender shook his head, obviously used to dealing with drunk assholes, but then did as Lucas ordered. Lucas threw that shot back too, and then set his forehead down on the bar. His phone started vibrating, so he pulled it out of his pocket, and had to squint to look at the screen. Haley. He hit the ignore button, and set the phone down on the bar.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

"I'm kind of worried about Lucas," Haley spoke as she set her phone down. "He hasn't answered his phone all afternoon."

"He hasn't?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"Who cares? He's an asshole." Brooke spoke up; kind of peeved they were even still talking about Lucas. It had taken her forever to calm Aiden down after they had left the café. The little boy still didn't understand what was going on, and Brooke's heart broke every time she tried to explain it.

"Brooke," Haley started, but then stopped, knowing whatever she had to say wasn't going to be nice. Of course Brooke was her best friend, but Lucas had been her best friend for longer. Her and Lucas were practically brother and sister, and she was worried about him.

"What? Haley? Am I not supposed to be mad at him? You saw how Aiden was when we got home earlier. That was because of what Lucas did. He was an asshole not only to me, but to Aiden, too." Brooke vented. "I should have known better. Lucas has never cared about anyone other than himself."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley chortled. "Brooke, are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"I'm outta here!" Nathan put his hands up, and left, not wanting to be in between the battle that was inevitable. He was just glad both boys had already fallen asleep.

"Brooke! You kept his _son_ from him for four years! I think he deserves to be some what of an asshole."

"He was an asshole the other night when he yelled at me! I made a mistake Haley, and I can admit that, but I don't deserve to be treated like shit! And neither does Aiden!"

"He doesn't know what to do, Brooke! He's just learned he's a dad! Cut him a break!"

"I should have known you would take his side! You always have."

"What's that supposed to mean, Brooke?"

"You know what it means, Haley."

"No, you know what, you're going to have to explain it, Brooke, because I have no idea! You leave, you don't come to visit for four years! You call only every once in a while! You never send us pictures of Aiden, never tell us what's really going on with you. So, you know what? I'm sorry if I can sympathize with Lucas, but I know what he feels like! He's not the only one you've kept this little secret from! And just to remind you, Lucas has been here for the past four years. He has been here, in our lives. In Jamie's life. I'm sorry if I am not allowed to be worried about my brother-in-law, my best friend!"

"I didn't say you couldn't be worried about him! I said he's an ass!"

"Wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you be anxious to tell your little boy you're his momma if he had been keeping it from you for four years?! Wouldn't you be doing anything to keep your son and his parent in your life, no matter what! Even if that means giving up your fiancée and having them move in with you! Don't you get it, Brooke? He's just anxious to have you guys in his life. This is what he wants the most in life. And you gave it to him. Four years too late, but you gave it to him!"

"Haley, I-"

"Don't you Haley, I me! I'm not the one you need to apologize to, or whatever else you're going to do! I'll love you no matter what you do, Brooke. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you do."

"I just want what's best for Aiden."

"And you don't think that Lucas does? Lucas has only known that little boy for what? Three days? And he already loves him like he has known him his whole life! Cut him a little slack, Brooke. He's trying. He's trying to get over you keeping Aiden from him for four years, and he's trying like hell to keep that little boy in his life."

Haley left the room with her last words, leaving a sulking Brooke behind. Haley was right. Lucas may have been wrong in his attempts to keep Aiden around, but he didn't know any better. And if it was her, she would have done anything to keep Aiden around, even if that meant inviting her ex to live with her. She sighed loudly, and rested her forehead against the kitchen counter. Things were just so messed up.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Lucas' vision was blurred, so he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw the bartender setting his cell phone back down. He shrugged it off, and thought about ordering another shot, but he knew better than that. He was already too drunk, and he thought maybe he was going to puke. He forced out a burp, and felt tons better.

"Hey, bartender, man," Lucas started talking. The bartender acknowledged Lucas. "Do you know what it's like to have kids?" His words kind of slurred together, but he didn't care. He just wanted to talk.

"Yeah, I have kids," the bartender nodded.

"They're great, huh?"

"Sure," the bartender nodded his head.

"Do you know what it's like to not know you have a kid for four years?" Lucas asked, tears starting to spring to his eyes. Man, he really needed to get his drunkenness in check. "I don't know what to do."

"What's your name?"

"Lucas," he sniffled, feeling like a little baby for letting the tears slip form his eyelids.

"Lucas," the bartender leaned across the bar. "I'm sure whatever happens, it'll all turn out right."

"I don't know, man, I'm kind of messed up. I mean, I kind of messed up pretty bad."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"What?"

"This has to do with an ex or something, right?"

"Yeah. But, how did you know?"

"You said you had a kid you didn't know about. And unless you donated sperm once, I imagine you once had a girlfriend or something."

"Oh, right. Yeah. How do you know it'll be okay?"

"I don't know many ex-girlfriends that would come and pick up their drunk as hell ex-boyfriends unless she really cared for him," the bartender nodded his head towards the door.

Lucas turned, and saw Brooke standing in the entryway. He tried to wipe his tears away, so Brooke couldn't see him acting like such a fool, and also tried to sober himself up some. Man, she looked beautiful, he thought. It was raining out, so her bangs were stuck to her forehead, and she was freezing because she had her arms wrapped protectively around herself, but she looked amazing. When she noticed Lucas, she drew in a deep breath, and made her way towards the dunk ass sitting at the bar.

"Hey," she sat down next to him.

"Hey," Lucas mumbled back.

"Still a light weight, I see," she joked, trying to break some of the tension. Lucas laughed.

"Nah, I had a lot," he defended himself. He looked up at the bartender, and saw him shaking his head, like he really hadn't had that much, and when the bartender noticed him, he stopped and smiled sweetly at Lucas.

"Sure, whatever you say boozy," Brooke stood, and grabbed onto Lucas' arm. "How about we get you out of here, huh?"

"Okay," Lucas complied, trying to stand. Man, when was the last time he had tried to stand? He grabbed onto Brooke's arm, and had to rest a lot of his weight on her.

"You okay?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked up, and noticed his face was mere millimeters from hers. All he had to do was pucker his lips to kiss her. And for a moment, he contemplated it. "You look beautiful," he whispered, his lips accidently grazing hers.

Brooke felt tingles go through her body, but she pushed them to the back of her brain. "You smell like a brewery," she giggled, completely avoiding what he had just said.

"I had a lot to drink," Lucas spoke.

Brooke helped Lucas out to the car, his arm draped around her shoulders, and carrying half of his weight. She got him into the passenger side, and ran around to her side, the rain freezing her to her core. The drive to Lucas' was silent, and at some point she thought he had passed out because she could have sworn she heard snoring, but when she asked if he was, he answered her. Brooke got Lucas into his house, and dressed for bed, and then lying down.

"Thank you, Brooke," Lucas grabbed her hand as she sat on the bed next to him. "I know you probably didn't want to come and do this, so thank you."

"It's really no problem, Lucas."

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Lucas," she shook her head.

"It's okay, Brooke," Lucas spoke above her. "It's okay. I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning, so it won't be embarrassing."

"I'll remember it," she laughed.

"Oh, right," he laughed, too. "Well, just don't remind me of it."

"Okay, Lucas," she stood, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Stay," he pleaded. Brooke shook her head, trying to pull her hand back. "Please. Please stay."

"Lucas, I ca-"

"Brooke," he begged, tears forming in his eyes again that night, "I don't want to be alone. Please, stay. I can't be alone."

"You're a big boy, Lucas. I think you'll be able to handle it."

"I don't want to. I want you to stay."

"You don't want _me_ to stay, Lucas. You just want someone to stay. And I can't be Lindsey's replacement for you."

"You're not," he whispered. "I do want _you_ to stay."

"Lucas,"

"Brooke," he tugged on her hand, and pulled her so her face was in his. "I want you. I've always wanted you. Please, just for tonight, stay. Lie next to me. Pretend like four years haven't passed. Pretend like it's that night after graduation. This time just don't leave until after I wake up."

"It's not-it can't-I can't," Brooke whispered, flabbergasted by Lucas' actions. That, and the fact that his lips were so close to hers.

"Please. Tomorrow we can go back to hating each other. Tonight, just lie with me. I've missed you. I've missed holding you."

"I'm too sober for this."

Lucas let go of her hand, and put his hand on the back of her head. Just a gentle press was all it took for their lips to connect, and that spark between them flared up. Brooke shut her eyes gently, and relished in the feel of his tender lips against hers.

"Please, Brooke," he whispered, pulling back from the kiss. "Just tonight."

Brooke didn't know why, but she climbed into the bed next to Lucas. He turned onto his side, and wrapped both arms around her petite body. Brooke shut her eyes tight, coming to terms with the fact that she would just never be able to resist the broody blond holding her so tightly.


	19. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

The next morning, Brooke awoke to alone. The other side of the bed where Lucas had been when she fell asleep was cold, and empty. Quickly, she stood from the bed, and grabbed her purse; ready to escape the scene of the crime before the other half of the equation came back and brought her back to a reality she was not ready to face. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was only supposed to go and get Lucas' drunk ass from the bar, and make sure he got to bed okay without choking on vomit, or dying from alcohol poisoning. She wasn't supposed to give in to him and sleep so closely next to him that his scent would still be embedded on her clothing the next morning.

"Goin' somewhere?" Lucas walked into the bedroom just as Brooke's hand was reaching for the door handle.

"Lucas!" She jumped. Damn it. "I was, uh, I was just going to go back to Haley's. I'm sure Aiden is freaking out not knowing where I am."

"It's fine. I called Haley when I got up," he assured her. "I've made breakfast, come eat before you leave."

"Lucas, I-I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Why not? I promise I won't try to make you spend the night with me again," he chuckled. He was a little embarrassed about his actions the previous night, but he couldn't dwell on them. He was just glad Brooke had agreed to do it. He would have felt like much more of an ass had she rejected him.

"No, it's not that," she blushed, shaking her head, "it's Aiden. He's not used to me not being there when he wakes up, and he was really upset when he went to sleep last night."

"He's fine," Lucas pressed. "Haley said he woke up in a great mood, and that she was just sitting the boys down to eat breakfast."

"Lucas-"

"I just wanted to show you that I am thankful for you showing up last night and bringing me home, okay? So, please, just humor me, and come eat some breakfast with me."

"Okay, but just know that it's only because I feel as though I am being forced, not because I want to," she finally cracked a smile at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect it to be any other way," Lucas smiled with her.

Breakfast was good, and not as awkward as Brooke had expected it to be. Amazingly, she felt just as comfortable with Lucas as she ever had. They still had yet to talk about their fight the previous day, and the fact that they slept in the same bed the night before, but they found if they avoided those topics, they got along great.

"You know, it's really nice to talk to you when you're not slurring your words or getting me drunk just by smelling your breath," Brooke teased.

"Ha ha," Lucas mused. "I wouldn't have gotten so drunk if my baby's momma wasn't so psycho," he lifted an eyebrow and gave her a teasing smile.

"Psycho!" Brooke exclaimed, while laughing. "If I'm psycho, it's because my baby's daddy made me this way!"

"Ha! Everyone knows that you, Brooke Davis, are just not stable," Lucas laughed.

The two laughed for another moment, before it turned silent. Both were comforted by the silence, lad that even with everyone going on they still were at ease around each other. It kind of scared both of them. Should it be that way? Should they be able to get along great even after all of the drama that has taken place? Even after the way they've treated each other?

"So, I guess I should get going," Brooke broke the silence.

"Um," Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, probably, but uh, when can I see Aiden again? I know yesterday was a disaster, and I'm sorry, but I do still want you guys to move in. If not here, then move to at least Tree Hill."

"Lucas, there's a lot of things that need to be sorted out, but it doesn't need to be today. I have a lot of things to consider before I can relocate us, and you have a fiancée to think about."

"I know," Lucas sighed. "I just, I've already missed four years of his life, and I don't want to miss anymore. I want, no, I need to be in his life more. I can't be Dan Scott."

Brooke's breath got caught in her throat. It never occurred to her that that's what he could be thinking. She knew he was trying to so hard to keep Aiden in his life, but she figured it was because he wanted a son, not because he thought he'd turn into his evil father. Tears threatened her eyes as she thought about the turmoil the blue eyed brooder must have been putting himself through because of this.

"Lucas, you're not Dan," Brooke whispered, shaking her head. "You will never be Dan."

"I'm afraid of it, though, Brooke," he spoke.

"If you were like Dan, you would have gotten Lindsey pregnant too, and Nathan would be watching over your son," Brooke tried to lighten the mood, and Lucas cracked a smile, grateful she was trying to crack a joke. "You won't be anything like him, Lucas, you'll be in Aiden's life, I promise."

"Thank-you, Brooke," Lucas pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame. And neither knew it of each other, but both were enjoying the hug more than they should have.

~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~

Lucas spent most of the day typing away on his laptop. Lindsey may not want anything to do with him right now, but she'll at least be happy that he's actually writing, and getting some where with it. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lindsey anymore. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he had ever been in love with her. He thought that maybe he had asked her to marry him because he was afraid to be alone, and because he wanted a family so much.

Then, Brooke would pop into his thoughts. He knew he had always loved her more than he had ever let on, but he also thought he had gotten over her a long time ago. And after her keeping his child from him for so long, he should be angrier than he is. But he couldn't be. He could never stay mad at the brunette beauty. And it scared him, yet enticed him altogether. Was the phrase she used to say to him really true? "If it was meant to be, they'd find their way in the end?" He'd chuckled to himself when he thought of it. Could it be that his destiny, his true love, his maybe even soul mate, had popped into his life junior year, half-naked, in the back seat of his car?

He got a much needed break from writing when a knock came from his door. He hoped it was Haley, she could always sort through his thoughts, and come out with some kind of wisdom. He even hoped it was Brooke, bringing Aiden to see him. Instead, it was the last person he wanted to see. Peyton.

"Why are you here?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm leaving," she spoke timidly. "I just wanted to come and talk to you first."

"We've been over for a while, Peyton, what could we possibly talk about?"

"We left it pretty bad between us, Lucas, I thought maybe we could resolve it." She held that 'pity me' face, that Lucas once had cracked every time he saw, but now it just made him angry and disgusted.

"There's nothing to resolve," he sighed, rubbing his temple. "You moved on from me well before our relationship ended, so I don't know why you're having such a hard time with this."

"Lucas, I made a mistake. A big mistake, but you made one before me. You slept with Brooke at the beginning of our relationship, and she had your baby. And even after that, you still were going to ask me to marry you."

Lucas sighed loudly, but opened his door so she could come in. They needed to get this over with. They needed this closure, so they could both put their relationship in the past. They were once great friends. It was a shame they ruined it.

"I don't know if you get this or not, Peyton, but we were never meant to be."

"Don't say that," Peyton shook her head. "Don't you say that, because I don't believe it. I gave up a really great friend for you. I gave up a really great guy for you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have so easily destroyed us, Peyton. Don't you get it? If we were meant to be, neither of us would have been with someone else. You wouldn't have been having a relationship with someone else, and I would have been over Brooke. I wasn't, and you did."

"It was a mistake. I was alone, and I was afraid. I was scared of the feelings I had for you, and I was scared because I wasn't sure if you were the only person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I just didn't know if it was possible that a person could find their soul mate in high school, so young." She grabbed his hand, and stared into his eyes. "I need you, Lucas, I feel so empty without you."

Lucas pulled back from her grasp. He chuckled, having had that same thought earlier, only about someone else. "We aren't soul mates, Peyton. Please, just understand this. I can't be with you. You were never the one that held most of my heart."

"That's not true," she shook her head, tears starting to slip from her eyes and glide down her cheeks. "Please, Lucas, I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't know who else it could be if it's not you."

"Peyton," Lucas grabbed both of her hands. "We were good, at one time, but it wasn't the best. We weren't great together. We were just good, nothing more. You're just scared because you thought it was me. It wasn't. We were great friends Peyton, but we weren't great together. I think you know that, you're just too scared to admit it."

Peyton started to sob, and Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Even though he'd felt like he hated her for so long, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for her. After forcing himself through their relationship, trying to make himself believe she was his forever, it was crushing when he figured out they weren't destine to be. But, he had, and it was a long time ago that he did.

"Lucas," there was a brief knock on his door as some entered it. He let go of Peyton, only to turn around and see Brooke standing there, Aiden holding her hand. This could be very bad.

"Brooke," Lucas spoke. "This is, uh, Peyton and I were just talking."

"Yeah," Brooke spoke tentatively. "Um, we could come back." Her cheeks flushed. She didn't know she would be interrupting such an intense moment.

"No," he shook his head walking towards her. "No, it's done. We're done."

"Hey Brooke," Peyton spoke through her tears.

Brooke didn't know what to think. After her morning with Lucas, she had left feeling great about her impending relationship with him, but seeing him hugging Peyton brought back all of those insecurities she had once felt, and she wasn't even with him. She had to leave.

"Come on, Aiden, we can come back later," she gripped her son's hand and turned around going back through the door.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her.


End file.
